Danny Phantom Ghost School
by DannyPhantom Halfa
Summary: It's been two months Danny had his powers. Now he must attend a school in the ghost zone. Will he gain control, or will chaos take his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom. The credit for the show goes to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.** **Though, I will steal that shit!** **However this story belongs to me.**

 **Even so, I am giving an opportunity for you guys an opportunity to have your OCs in the story as students in the school. In order to get your OC in the story, you must have a fanfiction account so I can contact you if I have any questions. After the story, there will be the guidelines to follow for what information should be included when suggesting your OC. Your OCs can be either a ghost or a halfa. Humans aren't needed** **or worthy of time** **for the story.**

 **Now let the story begin!**

 _It has been two months since 14 year old Danny Fenton was consumed by his father's ghost shield and turned into a halfa. He, along with his best friends, Sam and Tucker, started training courses to help him control his powers. However, he has long way to go and new things to learn._

A loud ring woke up the boy from his slumber. He looked up at his alarm clock to see that it was seven in the morning. His sky blue eyes widened. "Crud! I slept in!" He exclaimed. He jumped out of bed, stripped out of his pajamas, and threw on a t-shirt and pair of baggy jeans. He was making ruckus gathering everything he needed for school when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Danny? Why are you up this early? It's Saturday!" The door opened and Jazz was standing there, in her nightgown.

"Jazz!" Danny said in shock. He was halfway putting his shoes when she walked in. When was relieved from shock, her words entered his head. "Wait? It's Saturday?"

"Yes, Danny. Did you forget again?" She sighed.

"Hehe…" Danny rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Maybe."

"Well, try to remember the what the day is from now on, okay? I don't want my little brother confused all the time."

"Sure mom." Danny said sarcastically. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"I'm going back to bed." She left. Danny decided to go downstairs to eat breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and started eating. As he was eating, however, his ghost sense went off. He looked up to see a female ghost wearing a suit. She wore glasses and her hair was tied back. "Hello, Mr. Fenton."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ms. Ashcraft. I am the Principal of Norman Bates high school."

"Norman Bates high school? Never heard of it. But since you are a ghost, I'm assuming that this school of yours is in the ghost zone."

"Yes, indeed it is. And it is my pleasure to announce that we have an opening for you. You may be a halfa, but from personal experience with other halfas, you are just as capable. We hav-"

"Wait, you are inviting ME, the son of two ghost hunters, to a school for ghosts?! Are you insane?! My parents don't socialize with ghosts, they HUNT them!"

"Now, Mr. Fenton, calm down. I have dealt with this before. You aren't the only halfa with ghost hunters for parents."

"I'm not?"

"No, you aren't. However, you are the only halfa with a powerful new ability unseen in the ghost zone. And a dangerous one at that."

"A new ability?"

"Yes. Among many others. Have you spoken to your parents about your abilities?"

"No, of course not! They hunt ghosts! How do you think they'd react?" Just then, they heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"I see. Well, today you must. It is necessary that you come to my school."

"How come?!"

"Your powers are developing way too fast. Faster than anything I've ever seen on the radar. It's dangerous not to tell them." Ms. Ashcraft explained. Danny's eyes widened.

"H-how dangerous?"

"More dangerous than Pariah Dark was at his greatest."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Pariah Dark?"

"He was the king of the ghost zone. The most powerful ghost in existence."

"What happened to him?"

"He, do to his corruptive ways, was put into the sarcophagus of forever sleep by a group of rebellious, yet heroic, ghosts. He still lies there to this very day."

"Oh." Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Danny? Is that you? Who are you talking to?"

"Shit, it's mom." Danny muttered.

"Now would be a good time to to tell her. After all, you are developing your powers dangerously fast, and coming to my school is your best bet of controlling them." Ms. Ashcraft told him. He sighed.

"Fine." He turned and shouted to his mom, "Yeah, it's me, mom! I'm just talking to a teacher from a school that wants to recruit me. Could you come downstairs? There is something I need to tell you!"

"Okay, sweetie." Maddie, a.k.a., Danny's mother, came downstairs. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Mom, I-I'm half g-ghost." Danny stuttered. He was shaking nervously. His mother's eyes widened.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me before?" She hugged her son.

"You-you don't hate me, do you?"

"What? Why would I hate you? You're my son, nothing will change that!"

"But, for the past two months I've been lying to you!"

"And I don't blame you! Your father and I are ghost hunters! If I was in your shoes, I'd probably do the same thing!" She said. Danny was trying not to cry. Then Ms. Ashcraft butted in.

"Hello, Mrs. Fenton. My name is Ms. Ashcraft."

Maddie looked in her direction. "Nice to meet you." Then she noticed the glow around Ms. Ashcraft. "Your glow, are you a ghost?" Ms. Ashcraft laughed.

"Yes, I am. Though I am also a teacher. I want to talk about your son."

*minutes later*

"So, you are saying that my son's best bet of controlling his powers is going to your school? But what about his academics?"

"No need to worry, most halfas that go to my school are very successful in life. School records from my school are used."

"Okay, that seems okay. But how is he going to get there?"

"Your ghost portal, of course! Since he technically is a ghost, it will be easy for him to travel through the ghost zone."

"Are lunches provided, or does it require cash?"

"They're provided."

"Kay," Maddie turns to Danny, "what do you think?"

"I'll go. But I need to your help in knowing where it is, Ms. Ashcraft."

"Of course. I'll be here to show you the way to the school on your first day."

"When is my first day?"

"A week from Monday."

 **Here is the outline needed to have your OC in the story.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (ghost name if halfa)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Eye color(s):**

 **Hair color(s):**

 **Clothes casual:**

 **Sports clothes (include all forms):**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formalwear:**

 **Party clothes:**

 **Battle clothes:**

 **Average ghost abilities:**

 **Special ghost abilities (cannot be stronger than Danny):**

 **Ghostly obsession:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Side (good/bad/neutral):**

 **Status:**

 **Sexual orientation:**

 **Crush (optional):**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Background:**

 **Leave your registration in the feedback/comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now people, don't kill me. I am adding Vlad to this story. The original Vlad that had been through Phantom Planet, as if he survived. I like dimensional crossovers, so, deal with it or go stank yourself! I repeat, deal with it or go stank yourself! I don't hate Vlad, after all, all smart people are fruitloops, even if not all fruitloops are smart. But I KNOW that Vlad is smart. How else could he know so many scientific subjects so easily? And avoiding Dan? Hell, he has to be smart if he is able to do THAT! Dan practically had the entire world at his mercy and Vlad still was able to hide from Dan! Well, before I start giving other examples, I should mention that I am glad some people inserted their OCs in the last chapter's reviews.**

 **Okay, so far the OCs in the story are:**

 **Lilia Miyazaki- owned by akira45**

 **Rena Sullen- owned by Kittalia**

 **Andrew Read- owned by Hoytti**

 **Please add some OCs if you have any. The reference sheet will be at the end of the chapter, just like the previous chapter. Oh, and please add more ghosts than halfas. After all, it is a school for ghosts, and as you probably know, halfas are rare.**

 **Well, time for me to stop blabbing and get on with the story!**

*deep in the ghost zone in the Phantom Planet dimension*

Vlad sighed. It has been two weeks since Danny Phantom saved Earth from the Disastroid. Everyone in both the human realm and the ghost zone was still in the temporary truce. Everyone except him. He was wanted in both realms for his crimes. He was on the run. He hadn't eaten once for the past two weeks. He couldn't with the big bounty for his capture. He may have thought that he was alone, but now he knew what loneliness truly was. He looked back and saw that his life was considerably good till now. And the whole time he was blinded from revenge and his obsession over wanting Maddie as his love and Danny as his son. He was too blind to see that he was considered family by Jack and a friend by Maddie. Vlad looked up at the swirling green energy in the ghost zone. "I really messed up this time, didn't I?"

"Yes, you have, Vladmir." Shocked, Vlad turned to see another ghost had white hair, red eyes, and aqua skin. He wore a dark purple cloak and seemed to partially be made up from clock parts. Vlad's eyes widened.

"So, you really exist, master of time." He said.

"I prefer the name Clockwork, yet undeniably, you are right."

"As honored as I am to meet you, why are you here?"

"That, Vladmir, is a good question. And to answer it, I must tell you that I'm here to give you a second chance of life."

"You're gonna rewind time to give me a second chance?!"

"No, everything is what as it should be here."

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"Vladimir, I am going to send you to another dimension."

"Really?! I know you control time, but can you really send others into different dimensions?" Vlad questioned.

"Of course I can!"

"Wow. You truly are grand! But why help me? After what I've done?"

"Vladimir, you aren't the only one who nearly destroyed the world. In another timeline, another ghost had his humanity ripped from him, and he destroyed everything. I helped the kid prevent this before he became the type of monster he despises." Clockwork explained. Vlad was shocked.

"You're joking?!"

"No, I'm not. Though, I'm not surprised that you questioned me. It really is hard to believe. Yet, then why do you think I am here to help you?"

" Touché." Vlad thought for a moment. "So, anyway, where are you sending me?"

"Into a world that needs you. In that world, you're secretly dying of from lack obsession. You are going to replace yourself."

"What? Why wouldn't I have an obsession?"

"In the dimension, after your portal accident, you weren't left alone. Jack did everything in his power to cure you of your ecto acne. And succeeded. Within months, you were home, safe and sound. Then you, while learning how to control your powers, learn that Maddie and Jack were engaged. At first, you were partially upset, but then they asked you if you could be their best man. Even though you were disappointed, you agreed. Four years later, they call you about their firstborn, Jasmine. They asked you if you would be the godfather of Jasmine as well as any other children they may or may not have. You were overjoyed. You quickly accepted. However, a few years later, your parents were murdered. And the murderer killed himself. If he didn't, your obsession would have been revenge. When you went to your parents' funeral, something in you awakened. Depression. For years you hid it, however you were lost."

"And now you are sending me? But what of Daniel?"

"He hasn't met you yet. Though, something is interesting about the child in that world. He has not yet chosen what to use his powers for. And he has a somewhat different life."

"What do you mean?"

"That, Vladimir, is for you to find out." Clockwork created a portal to the new dimension and gestured Vlad to go through. Vlad nodded and did just that.

*in the dimension that chapter one took place in*

Vlad fell through the portal and landed on the floor of his library. "So, I guess in this world I'm still rich."

"Clockwork told me you'd be here. Well, I guess I should say me." Vlad turned to see himself.

"Haha, very true."

"I am glad that you are here to fill in. Now I can rest in peace knowing that both Jasmine and her younger brother, Daniel I believe is his name, will be watched over."

"Of course. Though I must admit, Daniel is my favorite of the two."

"Really? What is he like? Your Daniel must be similar to mine."

"He is a good kid. He does everything in his power to protect everyone he can. But he is a bit stubborn."

"Most teens are."

"I know. Yet, there is one thing I should mention. He is very similar in personality to me, well, er, us." Vlad said, remembering he was talking to himself. The dying Vad smiled.

"So, he indirectly takes after us."

"In some ways, yes. Others, no. On a side note, I'm thankful for this opportunity. I will be able to start fresh and on a good note."

"And I can rest in peace." Dying Vlad said. He was starting to melt away. "Please take good care of them."

"That, my friend, is the one thing I came here to do. May your rest be peaceful." Vlad said, lowering his head in respect.

"And let your life amend. Farewell." And with that, dying Vlad faded away forever.

 **This chapter isn't so bad, now is it? Vlad will play a somewhat big role in the story, but of course, I'm not revealing how or why. For right now, I believe it's fair to say** _ **Everything is as it should be.**_ **By the way, can any of you guess where a reference to "Randy Cunningham the 9th Grade Ninja" is?**

 **As I said earlier, here is the reference sheet if you want to add your OC.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (ghost name if halfa)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Eye color(s):**

 **Hair color(s):**

 **Clothes casual:**

 **Sports clothes (include all forms):**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formalwear:**

 **Party clothes:**

 **Battle clothes:**

 **Average ghost abilities:**

 **Special ghost abilities (cannot be stronger than Danny):**

 **Ghostly obsession:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Side (good/bad/neutral):**

 **Status:**

 **Sexual orientation:**

 **Crush (optional):**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Background:**

 **Leave your registration in the feedback/comments/reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, time for chapta three! Ain't that so bruce?! Well, before I start the chapter, I'd like to say some things. First, I am NOT shipping Danny with anyone. Yes, OCs can like Danny. However, that doesn't mean that I will make Danny fall for them. He might be with Sam for a bit though. Two, which kinda goes hand in hand with number one, Ember is going to be with Skulker, not Danny or anyone else. I kind of been shipping those two ever since the show mentioned they were dating. Heck, even before that! I'm a supporter of Skulker x Ember. I will also mention that Ember will be a Senior while Danny is a freshman, so that should explain everything else. Three, yes, I do like how you guys have creative ideas, however, I already have a layout on how the story will end up. Besides, when you think about it, you giving me ideas instead of using those same ideas yourselves is kind of ruining your chance of creating your own fan fictions. You guys have great ideas, and you should use them! Well anyways, thanks for your support sorry if I seem to be a little bit on the lecture side. Please add more OCs in the story reviews to add them to the story! If you have more than one OC, then go ahead and mention your lot! Even rival OCs are needed!**

 **We have so far:**

 **Lilia Miyazaki- owned by akira45**

 **Rena Sullen- owned by Kittalia**

 **Andrew Read- owned by Hoytti**

 **Steve- BaconLover1800**

 **Morgan Haddis- Morganamomo**

 **Annasasia Annesley- Kittalia**

 **Alright, let Chapter 3 begin!**

"A REUNION? SURE THING! WAIT TILL YOU MEET JAZZ AND DANNY! THEY'VE GROWN SO MUCH SINCE THOSE LAST PICTURES WE HAVE SENT YOU!" a loud Jack Fenton boasted. He practically shook the house. Danny dropped his Nintendo 3DS and covered his hypersensitive ears, Maddie sighed, and Jazz jumped in shock. After a few more minutes of Jack shouting on the phone, he hung up.

"Who were you taking to, dear?" Maddie asked her husband.

"You won't believe it! Vladdie is inviting us for a reunion!" Jack announced. Maddie's face lit up.

"When?"

"He said it was sudden, but he'd like us to be there by Monday!" Jack said. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, who is Vlad and where is his reunion?"

"He is my best friend and you and Danny's godfather! His reunion is in his home in Wisconsin!"

"Wait, Wisconsin?! We aren't taking the RV, are we?!"

"Yes we are, and it's called the Fenton family assault vehicle, Jazzy-pants!"Jack replied. Danny, who had his ears still covered, realized that his dad was no longer shouting and stopped covering them.

"What is going on?" He asked.

*later in the assault vehicle*

Danny was surprisingly asleep while his dad was driving. Jazz was holding on for dear life. Her father was driving like a madman, going 140 miles per hour and going through red lights and stop signs. Jazz wondered how the police never tried pulling the car over. _Maybe they're afraid of getting zapped by dad's lasers and such. Wouldn't be the first time_ she thought. She looked over at her brother, who was still asleep. She heard from Maddie that Danny was half ghost and going to a school in the ghost zone in a little over a week. She worried for her little brother. He was often bullied at Casper Middle and the beginning of Casper high. Now he was going to a school full of ghosts! He could possibly get hurt even worse, even with his powers, which her father didn't know about. Jazz and her mom decided that it would be safer if Jack didn't know. Mostly for Danny's sanity, of course. Jack has a real obsession with ghosts, and would ask Danny too many questions for the poor boy to handle. So instead of telling him that Danny was going to a ghost school in a little over a week, they said that Danny was transferred to a school for the gifted minds. Jack bought it too, which was a relief.

*the next day*

" _You will be arriving at your destination on the right._ " the GPS informed. The Fentons arrived a day early. It was Sunday morning, and the sun was bright. Danny woke up from hearing the GPS. He yawned and looked out the window. The RV pulled up to a giant castle with green and gold flags. Danny could barely believe his own eyes. His godfather was rich! _How in the ghost zone did my dad meet this guy?!_ Danny shook his sister, who slightly stirred. When she opened her eyes and saw the castle through the window, her eyes widened.

"This is Vlad's home?! It's a castle!" she exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either." Danny said. "I wonder what he's like."

"Same."

After Jack parked the RV; everyone went to the front door. Maddie rung the doorbell. After three minutes, the door was opened. Out came a man with blue eyes and silvery white hair in a neat ponytail. He wore a suit that had gold buttons on the shirt. "My, a day early, aren't you! Glad to see you are doing well!"

"Same to you, Vlad." Maddie greeted. Then she gestured to her children. "These two are your godchildren Jazz and Danny."

Vlad smiled at them warmly. Jazz shook his hand and said hi while Danny stared. Vlad raised an eyebrow. "You okay, Daniel?" He asked. Danny nodded.

"Just curious is all. Dad said you two are friends, but you seem like the guy who would avoid him."

"Danny!" he mom shouted.

"It's okay, Maddie." Vlad intervened. "I believe I understand why he thinks that." He turned to Danny. "Is is because of how different we act?"

"Partially." Danny admitted. "But it's also your demeanor. You are much calmer than dad is, not to mention your lifestyles."

"Ah Daniel, you are very observant for your age. However, your dad and I have been friends since college. And at the time, I was just as enthusiastic."

"Really? You don't seem like it."

"Well, a lot of things happened over time. Events that made me have a calm demeanor."

"Oh." was all Danny could say before his stomach growled. This caused him to blush in embarrassment. He didn't eat dinner last night because he fell asleep too early and nobody wanted to wake him up. And since they arrived at Vlad's the minute he woke up, he had no breakfast. Even so, his stomach growling as the second topic made him wince. He didn't want to seem ruder than he already had been.

Vlad just smiled. "Sounds like you're hungry. Did any of you eat breakfast yet?" The Fentons shook their heads. "Come, I'll have something made." They did as told. A few minutes later, a short man came to the table with trays of food. He placed all forms of breakfast you could imagine. Jazz and Danny gleamed with bright eyes. They were used to food attacking them, so this was a pleasant change. Danny especially. He filled his plate with one egg, three pieces of bacon, two pancakes, one orange, a croissant, bagel, and a few different kinds of pastries he didn't recognize, but grabbed out of curiosity. Jazz had four pancakes, two bagels, coffee cake, oatmeal, two eggs, a slice of toast, and four pieces of bacon. Jack and Maddie settled for the basic two eggs, two slices of toast, and coffee. Well, till Jack grabbed a giant box of fudge out of nowhere. Danny rolled his eyes. He never questioned where his dad even hid that box, afraid of being mentally scarred. Jazz pretended that her dad wasn't there when he did this. It helped with her sanity.

After breakfast, Vlad gave them a tour of his home. He showed them his library, party room, game room, study, guest bedrooms and bathrooms, the kitchen, dining room, great hall, living room, a minor science lab, and then they reached the astrology room. He looked at Danny, knowing that the boy would be impressed. That was an understatement. Danny ran to every device in the room, admiring each and every one of them, with using words of excitement saying what each piece did and how. He especially liked the telescope. The rest of the Fentons just waited quietly for Danny to stop his fangasm. Vlad, on the other hand, smiled. _Dealing with my world's Daniel made me learn a lot about the boy. Figures that this world's Daniel is different. Maybe I'll succeed in making this Daniel my son, even if he's only my godson. He will be my son, no matter what._

After the tour, everyone settled into their rooms. Vlad decided to go to his library and read. Not long after, Maddie entered the room. "Vlad, may I talk to you for a minute?"

Vlad was startled by her voice, as he was zoned into his book and thoughts right before. He looked up. "Of course. What about?"

"Well, remember the incident with the ghost portal in college?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Did anything _other_ than the acne occur? Anything unnatural?"

Vlad's eyes widened. Of all things to be asked, this was was the last one on the list. He breathed, calming down inwardly, trying his best to not seem suspicious of hiding secrets. "Could you please be more specific? Because ecto acne is obviously not the only thing that happened." He commented, pointing to his hair.

"Alright, I'll ask straightforward. Are you a halfa?"

Vlad became speechless. He didn't notice, however, his body was shaking. He had a harder time breathing. _She knows?! But how?!_

"Vlad, are you? Are you a halfa?"

"Well, um, uh…" he stuttered. "What do you mean by halfa? There's m-more than one meaning."

Maddie sighed. "Vlad, are you half ghost?"

"Well, I wouldn't say, well, uh," he took a deep breath, "yeah. Yes, I am. Why did you ask? And how did you find out what a halfa was?"

"Danny. He went through a _very_ similar accident. He became a halfa." Maddie explained. Vlad just looked at her in disbelief. _How did she know that Daniel is a halfa?_ Maddie noticed the puzzled look on his face. "Danny told me."

"How?"

"His friends dared him to check out the inside of the portal, believing that it didn't work. Turns out that the 'on' button was on the inside. He tripped over a wire, and out of desperation, grabbed at the walls for support, only to hit the on button."

"Why would his friends dare him to do such a dangerous deed?"

"They're teens who didn't know better. They thought that it didn't work." Maddie then thought for a moment. "I'll be right back." Five minutes later, she was back, but this time she brought Danny.

"Mom, I hope that your reason to bring me downstairs was important. I literally hung up on both Tucker and Sam when they needed urgent help with an astronomy competition."

"It is, Danny. Transform."

"Why?"

"Danny, it turns out that your godfather is also a halfa."

"Wow, really?" Danny gleamed. He immediately transformed into his alter ego in excitement. "Vlad, what does your ghost form look like?!"

"A vampire." Vlad transformed into his ghost form. His silvery white hair turned pitch black. His blue eyes turned blood red. He grew fangs and his skin turned pale and deathlike, much paler than porcelain. He wore a white suit with black gloves and boots. He looked dark and deadly compared to Danny, who wore a black hazmat suit with white gloves and boots. Danny had toxic green eyes and snowy white hair, which showed innocence. He did have pale skin, but it matched his human colored skin, which was porcelain. Though, compared to his pure white hair, his skin looked normal. Even so, Danny smiled at Vlad.

"Cool!" he complimented. Then his eyes showed thought. "Wait a minute, your ghost form makes sense!"

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Your name is Vlad, which is obviously short for Vladimir! And according to my friend Sam, who is a goth by the way, the first vampire was named Vlad the third! He was also known as Vlad the Impaler, or modernly known as Alucard or Dracula! You being a vampire like ghost halfa makes sense! You could be his incarnate!"

"My, you and your friend Sam are both very perceptive!" Vlad said. He ruffled Danny's hair. Danny just laughed. Maddie smiled.

"Danny will be going to a ghost school to help control his powers and meet other ghosts and halfas." She informed.

"My, if I knew there was a school for ghosts, I would've gone." Vlad ruffled Danny's hair again. "You sure are lucky, Lil' badger." Vlad looked down at the boy, who smiled up at him and nodded. Vlad smiled back. _I guess I really do have a second chance! Daniel doesn't hate me in this world. And I'm going to make sure it stays that way. Don't worry, Little Badger, this time I'll be here for you. I won't make the same mistakes again._

Vlad and Danny transformed back into their human forms right before Jack barged in. "Vladdie! Danny-boy! Maddie! What are you all talking about?! Ghost hunting?!"

"No, hun. I'm just making sure Danny and Vlad get to know each other better." Maddie answered. "Did you check on Jazz?"

"No, I didn't! Don't worry, I'll check on her now! And while I'm at it, I'll blabber around about ghosts!" Jack left. Vlad turned his attention back to Maddie.

"Does he know about Daniel?"

"No. I'm not yet sure it's a good idea. He'd probably overwhelm Danny with questions and ask him to help with his ghost inventions to see if they work or not."

"Oh."

Danny yawned. He may have slept during the car ride, but he was still worn out nonetheless. He walked over to a nearby couch, lay on it, and fell asleep. Vlad smiled seeing Danny happy and calm. Maddie put a blanket over Danny and left. Vlad sat in the chair next to the child and opened up his book. He was reading and checking on Danny every five minutes. Vlad felt an something swarm through him. He wanted to protect the boy.

*the next day*

Danny woke up to find that he was still on the couch. He got up, folded the blanket, and left the room. He went into the dining room to see Vlad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He sat down next to him. " Morning!"

Vlad looked up. "Good morning Daniel. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. First time in a while actually. You?"

"I did. What would you like to eat for breakfast?"

"Pancakes please!"

Vlad had the chef make pancakes for Danny. When the chef finished them and put the plate on the table, Danny thanked him. Danny ate slowly while trying to see what article Vlad was reading. But his nosiness didn't go unnoticed. "Daniel, if you want to know what I am reading, you could just ask."

"Hehe… Sorry."

"No need to apologize, just ask next time."

"Okay."

After breakfast, Danny went to his temporary room to get clothes for the reunion. After, he went to the nearest bathroom to take a shower. He set his clothes on the bathroom counter, grabbed a towel from one of the rackets and set it aside bear the shower, and turned the shower on. When the water heated up to the right temperature, he stripped off his clothes and went in. After he finished his shower, he got out, wrapped his towel around his waist, and grabbed his clothes. Then he dried himself and got dressed. He now wore a black suit, white undershirt, and blue tie. He left the bathroom and put his dirty clothes in a separate bag to be washed when he gets home.

*time of reunion*

Danny stood in a corner while everyone else was talking or dancing. Being the only kid there (mainly because Jazz thought she was an adult) was uncomfortable for him. He felt like an oddball, and it didn't help with the way his dad was dancing. Danny couldn't bare to watch anymore. He sighed and sat at a table. Vlad looked over and saw him. He walked over to the boy and asked, "You alright, Daniel?"

"Guess so. Just embarrassed is all." Danny said, pointing at his father. "Especially when my dad dances like that."

"Daniel, do you want to go for a flight?" Vlad offered. Danny's eyes lit up.

"You mean right now?!"

"Yes, Daniel. You're obviously not enjoying the reunion party. And I don't want my godson to be miserable. So what do you say?"

"Sure."

Vlad and Danny went into an empty room and transformed into their alter egos. They then phased through the wall and reached outside. They flew high in the sky (sounds cheesy, I know). Danny had the bright idea of swirling around the clouds. Vlad smiled to see that the boy was having fun. He himself wasn't enjoying the reunion either. He just wanted to be able to see Danny. He may not have realized it yet, however, he was losing his romantic interest for Maddie and gaining a fatherly obsession for Danny. And it will be a long time after the reunion until he realizes that his heart has changed for the better.

 **Here is the signup sheet.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (ghost name if halfa)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Eye color(s):**

 **Hair color(s):**

 **Clothes casual:**

 **Sports clothes (include all forms):**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formalwear:**

 **Party clothes:**

 **Battle clothes:**

 **Average ghost abilities:**

 **Special ghost abilities (cannot be stronger than Danny):**

 **Ghostly obsession:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Side (good/bad/neutral):**

 **Status:**

 **Sexual orientation:**

 **Crush (optional):**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Background:**

 **Leave your registration in the feedback/comments/reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm glad to see more OCs being added. I should probably mention that the OCs will be put in separate classes that are based off of cores, powers, and class. I will place the class to match the special abilities each ghost and halfa acquire. However, that will be after the characters figure their powers out. At the start, none of them will know their special abilities. They'll only know their average abilities. The classes that your OCs can be ranked are S-class, A-class, B-class, and C-class. SS-class is reserved for Danny, Clockwork, and the Ghost King. And for those who give their OCs the same powers as Danny, the OCs will be weaker than Danny, however will still be S-class,unless you want to be lower, but somehow I'd doubt that. Also, I've noticed that people may not know that status in the sign up sheet is just asking about whether the OC is a ghost or halfa.**

 **Here are the OCs uploaded so far:**

 **Lilia Miyazaki- owned by akira45**

 **Rena Sullen- owned by Kittalia Phantom**

 **Andrew Read- owned by Hoytti**

 **Steve- BaconLover1800**

 **Morgan Haddis- Morganamomo**

 **Annasasia Annesley- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Sally Seal-Hoytti**

 **Amber Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Chase Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Gladia Crim- Cutiepie120048**

 **Daren Grainler~mine~**

 **Brander Henchland~mine~**

 **Michael Woodburrow~mine~**

 **Saffron Sulfurite~mine~**

 **Makoto Sulfrite~mine~**

 **Yes, I have OCs of my own. For now I'll tell you what their status is. Daren is a ghost, Brander is a ghost, Michael is a halfa, and Saffron and Makoto are quarter ghost. Still halfas though. Well, time to be Bruce and start the story.**

Danny and his family just got home from the reunion. He was wiped out. His dad was the one who drove again, and even though Danny managed to sleep during the ride, he still felt carsick. Now it was just a hangover. It was a good thing that it was nighttime, even if it is Tuesday. Now he had six days left until he started school in the ghost zone, and tomorrow he has to clean out his locker. He was nervous about telling his friends, Sam and Tucker, about being transferred to Norman Bates High School. He knew that they were going to be angry with him, because he was technically leaving them to deal with Dash, Quan, and the other jocks on their own. Danny was also nervous about telling the other students because they'd question as to why he was going to a different school when his family obviously wasn't moving. He sighed as he went into his room and went to bed.

*next morning*

Danny woke up at six and got ready. He was wearing his average red and white t-shirt with the red oval in the middle and his baggy blue jeans. He then put on his red and white sneakers. His messy, raven-like hair fit his head perfectly, so he didn't need to brush it, which meant he never bothered doing so. He decided that since his parents weren't up this morning, he didn't trust the leftovers, and there was no cereal, that he was going to buy a breakfast sandwich from Nasty Burger. He wasn't going to be at school for long today, so he also bought a smoothie and nachos. He knew that nachos weren't something he should eat, but he didn't care. He wasn't really going to school today anyway, instead he was only going to the building to get his things. His teachers were already notified about the transfer.

As Danny reached the steps of his former school, he took a deep breath. He went inside and to his locker. He then opened up his empty backpack and stuffed all of his belongings into it. He zipped up his backpack and picked up the textbooks to bring to his former teachers. As he stood and closed his locker; he heard running. He turned to see an angry Dash running towards him. "Fenton!" the blond jock shouted. As Dash was in arms length, Danny went to the side enough to make it seem like he dodged when he really turned intangible. He learned from his training with Sam and Tucker that given enough energy, he could still be a hundred percent visible when going intangible, so that is exactly what he did in this situation. Dash was shocked that Danny wasn't in his grasp. He tried grab Danny again but was unsuccessful.

Danny sighed. "What do you want, Dash?"

"I want to know if a certain rumor is true!"

"What rumor?"

"That you are going to a different school! Apparently someone overheard the teachers talking about it!" Dash glared and punched a nearby locker. "And I intend on finding out, whether is be the easy way or the hard way."

"Oh, that rumor is very much true. In fact, I'm just here to get my supplies and return my textbooks."

"Why?! You can't leave!"

"Yes, I can. Besides, when did you ever care?! All you do is make my life more miserable than it already is!"

"Yeah, only because I'm jealous of you!" Dash covered his mouth.

Danny's eyes widened. "Y-you're jealous of me? A skinny kid who is ignored all the time and has ghost hunters for parents?!"

"Well, um, uh, y-yeah."

"How come?"

"You are going to be the successful one. You get good grades and have a family that loves you for who you are! I'm terrible at everything I do except for football, and I have to pretend to be something I'm not just so my parents accept me!"

"I-I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't! I didn't tell you before, nor did I hint it. What school are you going to anyway."

"Norman Bates High. It's a private school, I think."

"Wow! From what I've heard, people who went to that school have special talents and abilities! What are yours?"

"I'm not quite sure. But my teacher might know."

"Maybe a photographic memory?"

"Doubt it." All of a sudden the bell rang. "You should get to class. I have to return my textbooks."

"Yeah, whatever." Dash punched Danny' shoulder in a friendly way, for the first time. "See you around, Fenton."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, see you around." Danny then traveled to each classroom, returning his books and saying goodbye to his teachers. He then left the school, dropped his backpack at home, and went to the arcade. He beat every game there by the time it was lunchtime. His stomach growled. He went to the arcade's food stand and ordered a small pepperoni pizza. As he was eating, his phone rang. He picked up. "Hello?"

"Dude, where are you?! We have a big test today!" Tucker's voice came out.

"Yeah! I get yesterday and Monday, but today?! What's going on?!" Sam questioned through the phone.

"I'm guessing you guys haven't heard."

"Heard what?!" They both shouted.

"I was transferred to another school. And, well, it'ssortakindaintheghostzone."

(Even though he answered fairly quickly, they understood exactly what he said.)

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down you guys. It's not that big of a deal."

"The hell it ain't!" Sam snapped. "We don't even know if ghosts are good or not!"

"Well, we won't know until we are around them." Danny pointed out.

"Danny, I agree! I can't believe that there's a school in the ghost zone though! This is awesome! Now you can learn more about your powers! Are there other students like you that go there?!" Tucker said, excited.

"Yeah, there are. Tomorrow, I'm going to meet a few of them when I'm given a tour of the ghost zone."

"Cool! Take a camera and capture some pictures for me!" Tucker requested.

"Sure thing. Well, I'm eating lunch now, so see you guys after school."

"Kay, see ya!"

"Bye."

 **Alright, you might be pissed off that I decided to make Dash jealous of Danny, but I really don't care. That is how the story roles.**

 **Here is the registration sheet.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (ghost name if halfa)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Eye color(s):**

 **Hair color(s):**

 **Clothes casual:**

 **Sports clothes (include all forms):**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formalwear:**

 **Party clothes:**

 **Battle clothes:**

 **Average ghost abilities:**

 **Special ghost abilities (cannot be as or stronger than Danny):**

 **Ghostly obsession:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Side (good/bad/neutral):**

 **Status (ghost or halfa):**

 **Sexual orientation:**

 **Crush (optional):**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Background:**

 **Leave your registration in the feedback/comments.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, now is the time to introduce some of the OCs. Of course, OCs are still allowed to be added. Please, add as many as you like! They're all going to a school for ghosts after all!**

 **Here are the OCS so far:**

 **Lilia Miyazaki- owned by akira45**

 **Rena Sullen- owned by Kittalia Phantom**

 **Andrew Read- owned by Hoytti**

 **Steve- BaconLover1800**

 **Morgan Haddis- Morganamomo**

 **Annasasia Annesley- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Sally Seal-Hoytti**

 **Amber Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Chase Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Gladia Crim- Cutiepie120048**

 **Daren Grainler~mine~**

 **Brander Henchland~mine~**

 **Michael Woodburrow~mine~**

 **Saffron Sulfurite~mine~**

 **Makoto Sulfrite~mine~**

 **Hawk- Hoytti**

 **James Martin~mine~**

 **Quinn Banshee~mine~**

 **Jeffrey Anderson~mine~**

 **John Foxtrot ~mine**

 **Now, let the story begin!**

Danny got up at seven, got dressed, packed a bag full of food, making sure it was edible beforehand, and went to his parents' basement. He opened up the ghost portal and waited. Today he was going to be given a tour of the Ghost Zone, and he was excited. After a few minutes, a robotic ghost came through, He had green flames for hair and wore black clothes. "Are you Danny Fenton?"

Danny nodded. "Yes, that's me. And you are?"

"Skulker. Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. I'm supposed to give you and a few other halfas a tour to the ghost zone today."

"Am I the first stop?" Danny asked, noticing that there was nobody behind the ghost.

"Yeah, you are. Reason to that is that your portal is the closest to my Island."

"Oh."

"Although, our second stop is in the ghost zone, the kid's name is Steve."

"Alright."

Danny followed Skulker into the ghost zone. Danny looked around, a little fascinated. He stayed close to Skulker, though. Skulker looked down at the boy every so often. _How did such a skinny boy even survive being zapped by a ghost portal? He is certainly something else._

It took them twenty minutes to get to where Steve lived. Skulker knocked on the front door. A tornado looking ghost answered. "Skulker? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Vortex, old pal, I'm showing some of the new halfas around the Ghost Zone. And Steve is on the list."

"Oh, of course. STEVE! YOUR TOUR GUIDE IS HERE!"

A sixteen year old boy came into view as he came to the front door. He had black hair and black eyes. "Thanks, dad. See you later." And with that, they left. He looked at Danny. "So, what's your name?"

"Danny. Nice to meet you, Steve."

"Same. So, who's next?"

"A young boy named Michael Woodburrow." Skulker answered. "By the way, Danny, you should probably turn into your ghost half. Or Walker might get mad for 'unauthorized personnel' being in the ghost zone."

"Okay." Danny transformed into his alter ego. Now with white hair, green eyes, and his all too well known black and white hazmat suit, he smiled. "So, where is Michael?"

"In Italy. By the way, did you two choose your ghost names?"

"Yeah, mine is Shadow." Steve said.

"And mine is Danny Phantom." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is it okay?"

"Fits you, if you ask me." Steve said. Skulker nodded. They reached a portal.

"Here is the portal to Michael's home." They went through. They saw a fifteen year old boy. He had tan skin, brown hair, and orange eyes.

"Yo. You the guide?"

Skulker nodded. They all went back into the ghost zone. Michael transformed into his alter ego. Now he had rusty red hair and yellow eyes. He wore a leather jacket, a purple shirt, and dark blue jeans. His shoes were black and purple. He yawn. "So, who is next lad?"

"A girl named Lilia. Though, I must warn you, she hates my guts."

"How come?" Danny asked.

"I attacked her and her brother a little while back."

"Why'd you do that?" Michael asked.

"I am a hunter and collector of rare species. That's my obsession. And at the time, she was the only halfa I heard of."

"So, how do you think she'll react, Skulker?" Steve asked.

"She'll be angry to see my face. I might need you three to talk to her." Skulker told them. The children nodded.

"Hey, Skulker? What country are we going to?" Danny asked.

"Japan."

"Cool! I bet it's beautiful there!" Danny exclaimed. When everyone arrived and went through the portal, they gasped.

"Ma che bell'!" Michael said. The other two nodded in agreement.

"This place is more beautiful than I imagined!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yes, child, it is." Skulker said. "Though, I believe sightseeing is meant for another time. We need to find-"

"YOU!" A voice behind them shouted. They turned to see a fifteen year old girl with brown black hair and forest green eyes. "What are you doing here?! And why are you holding these kids captive!" She transformed into her ghost form, hair now red and she was wearing a red and green suit. She raised a hand and a nearby bush attacked Skulker. Danny shot an ectoblast at the bush, then turned to the girl.

"Calm down! He didn't capture us, Lilia! He's giving all the halfas a tour of the ghost zone! Please, just call a temporary truce!"

Lilia glared at the young halfa. He was obviously younger than her, and more innocent. She took a deep breath and released the plants from her control. "Fine. But I better not regret it."

"Thanks." Danny said. Then he turned to Skulker. "Who's next?"

"A set of twins. Makoto and Saffron Sulfrite." Skulker replied. "Also in Japan." It took a few minutes to find them, as they were in their backyard, using their powers. It seemed like the twins were fighting until everyone heard them laughing. Skulker sighed. "Those two are trouble makers, no doubt about it."

"They aren't the only ones." Lilia hissed. Skulker rolled his eyes. He flew down to the twins, talked to them for a minute, then flew back up, with the twins following.

"Alright, the last stop is at the ghost school. The rest of the halfas are there." Skulker informed. He led the children through the ghost zone until they reached the school. Danny gasped.

" _That_ is our school?! It's huge! Four times the size of my old school!" Danny said in awe. Skulker laughed.

"Of course it is, child! It's the only school in the ghost zone! Well, besides the school for medieval ghosts. But that school doesn't get many new students like this one."

"Oh. So, does this school compete with the other school, or no?"

"It does. There is a monthly competition to prove who's ghosts are stronger. And they surprisingly win every month of every year."

"Really? How come?"

"I believe they're cheating. Secretly giving their students magical items to increase their abilities I bet."

"Can't they get caught?"

"Not easily, but yes they can. But how about we lay low on the topic for now. Today is only a tour of the ghost zone, not theory day."

"Alright." The group flew to the front gate of the school. There, they were met by five more students. Four of them were boys and one was a girl. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked up.

"Hey, look! They're here!" She told the other four. The boys looked up. When they saw Skulker and the other halfas, they smiled. Well, at least until they saw Danny. The one with brown eyes and blond hair went right up to the child.

"What is something as scrawny as you doing here, huh?! You look like you couldn't even fight a fly and win!"

Danny backed up. _Great, just what I need. More bullies_ he thought. "Look, I don't want any trouble. I am attending this school to gain control of my powers, just like everyone else."

"Control? You? Please! Just looking at you, I can tell that you're not powerful! A kid like you doesn't belong here!" The boy shouted. This pissed off Danny. He had every right to be there, and yet the kid wouldn't leave him alone. Danny's eyes started to glow to a more toxic green than before.

"I _hate_ your kind. Always thinking that everything is about power! Always hurting everyone else to make yourself look better! I CAN'T STAND PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" A set of powerful sonic waves erupted from Danny, sending the other boy, as well as his crew, flying into the wall. Then the wall itself broke a bit. The wall would have fallen apart, but Danny stopped his sonic waves as he ran out of breath, for he already said a lot before the sonic waves came out. Danny panted. "W-what was that? What did I do?" He questioned. Then he looked at Skulker. "Are they going to be okay.

Skulker was speechless. He never seen any ghost have so much strength. But a halfa? They were only half ghost! How did this child manage to cause so much damage? He looked at the young halfa. "I have no idea, kid. I really have no idea." Danny looked around to see the other halfas staring at him. Rena helped the boys who have gotten hurt to get to their feet. The ringleader glared at Danny.

"I don't know what you did, but you're gonna pay, I tell you that!" He started an ectoblast, which was blue, and was about to shoot it at Danny when Skulker interrupted him.

"Now is not the time to be fighting. Nor the place. Now control yourselves, or I'll have you hunt down one of my creatures on my island, which mind you, is boobytrapped." Skulker threatened. The boy stopped his attack.

"Fine. Just give us the damn tour." Skulker nodded and showed them around. During the blonde girl flew up to Danny.

"Sorry about Jeffery. He is a muscle bound type. Believes only the physically strong should be stronger. It was how he was raised."

"Why was he raised like that?"

"His parents are ghost hunters. They told him the world is all about survival of the fittest."

"What type of parents does he have? I mean, my parents are ghost hunters too, but they didn't force me to do stuff like that."

"Really? Your parents are ghost hunters? How did they react?"

"Well, my mom and sister know. They took the situation well. But we're all afraid to tell my dad cause he's a loudmouth."

The girl laughed. "Everyone has at least one family member like that. So, what's your name?"

"Danny. Yours?"

"Rena."

"Nice. So, how did you become a halfa?"

"I was born a halfa. My dad's a ghost and my mom is an actress. How about you?"

"Well, two months ago, my parents finished building a ghost portal. But when they plugged it in, it didn't work. I told my friends about it. When I showed them, they said that I should go in it to find the problem."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. They put the damn on and off buttons inside the portal. It was dark inside the portal and as I used the wall as my support, I accidentally hit the on button. Then the rest should be self explanatory."

"They put the on button on the inside of the portal?! Why?"

"They must've put it in there while half asleep. They pulled all nighters just to build it."

"Talk about dedicated."

"You don't know the half of it." Danny smiled. "So, you excited for school?"

"Yeah. Unlike other schools, that teach the basic math, science, history, and English; we get battle commence classes, energy balancing classes, ghost history, core sciences, and other classes of similar caliber. I even heard that there is one class where you get to sleep!"

"Wow, well I'm in for something new."

"We all are."

They continued talking as Skulker gave the group the tour. After a few hours, they sat down for lunch. Danny opened his bag and grabbed a sandwich and a granola bar. He quickly ate then laid down. He looked up at the green swirly sky and smiled. _I don't know why, but the Ghost Zone seems much more comfortable than home._ He didn't lay for long. Everyone else finished eating and Skulker continued the tour. Rena decided to talk to other halfas, so Danny stuck close to Skulker. The robotic ghost didn't mind. Something about the child made him curious, and when it came to his hunter instincts, even information is worthy prey. And this boy provided a lot. Skulker kept an eye on the boy, making sure to catch any information the child revealed. Something about Danny was innocent, yet a fighter was in him. A warrior. The combination intrigued Skulker. He wanted to know more. He turned his head to the boy.

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Skulker?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"Fourteen? You look younger than that."

"I know. It stinks. I was bullied in my previous school because of it."

"They shouldn't bully you over something so petty. Didn't you fight back?"

"No. I was too weak. They had muscle. Me? Skin and bones."

"You know, I think that you are the stronger one of the two sides." Skulker said. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think that?"

"They picked on you. Someone smaller and less fit than them. Only the weak do that."

"Thanks, Skulker."

"For what?"

"Being nice."

"Oh. Your welcome. Though you don't need to thank me. It's only natural for both humans and ghosts to be nice to one another when they first meet."

A few hours later, Skulker finished the tour and brought almost all the halfas home. As he was bringing Danny home, he asked, "Danny, would you like for me to show you a shortcut to school tomorrow?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Your welcome, kiddo." Then they arrived at Danny's portal. "Well, here you go. Remember to get some rest."

"Kay. See you tomorrow, Skulker!" And with that, Danny flew through the portal and into the basement of his home.

 **Kay, so I made Skulker nice. If you have a problem with that, you can bite me. I don't give two shits about what people think. Skulker is awesome, especially given his circumstances. He earned what he got, and I see him relating with Danny. Originally weak, then gradually became strong, earning his title. Well, anyway, here is the registration sheet.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (ghost name if halfa)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Eye color(s):**

 **Hair color(s):**

 **Clothes casual:**

 **Sports clothes (include all forms):**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formalwear:**

 **Party clothes:**

 **Battle clothes:**

 **Average ghost abilities:**

 **Special ghost abilities (cannot be as or stronger than Danny):**

 **Ghostly obsession:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Side (good/bad/neutral):**

 **Status (ghost or halfa):**

 **Sexual orientation:**

 **Crush (optional):**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Background:**

 **Leave your registration in the feedback/comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, here's chapter six! Times that by one hundred eleven and you have pick up sticks! Well, sorry if my pun was bad, but hey, at least I tried!**

 **Just so you know, you can still add OCs to the story if you want. And remember, Danny has a different relationship with the ghosts in this story than he does in the show.**

 **Well, here are the OCs so far.**

 **Lilia Miyazaki- owned by akira45**

 **Rena Sullen- owned by Kittalia Phantom**

 **Andrew Read- owned by Hoytti**

 **Steve- BaconLover1800**

 **Morgan Haddis- Morganamomo**

 **Annasasia Annesley- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Sally Seal-Hoytti**

 **Amber Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Chase Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Gladia Crim- Cutiepie120048**

 **Daren Grainler~mine~**

 **Brander Henchland~mine~**

 **Michael Woodburrow~mine~**

 **Saffron Sulfurite~mine~**

 **Makoto Sulfrite~mine~**

 **Hawk- Hoytti**

 **James Martin~mine~**

 **Quinn Banshee~mine~**

 **Jeffrey Anderson~mine~**

 **John Foxtrot ~mine**

 **Hilda Augusta Ramora- Hoytti**

 **Leah Violet Rendell - LeahVRendell10**

 **Albert Arnold ~mine~**

 **Broderick Buford ~mine~**

 **Craig Clifford ~mine~**

 **Damien Donte ~mine~**

 **Dewey Banter ~mine~**

 **Ivory Irwin ~mine~**

 **Arvilla Ashanti ~mine~**

 **Asley Ashton ~mine~**

 **Azzie Allegra ~mine~**

 **Clémence Lisa ~mine~**

 **Noé Nolan ~mine~**

 **Yanis Maël ~mine~**

 **The character registration sheet will be at the bottom of the chapter, like always.**

 **Now, story time!**

Danny woke up and got dressed. He went downstairs, ate breakfast, packed a few snacks, texted his mom that he was going to the Ghost Zone, then went downstairs. He opened the portal door, made it so they won't close, and went through. He transformed into his alter ego and flew to Skulker's island. He soon spotted Skulker fixing one of his traps. He flew near him. "Hi Skulker."

Skulker paused for a minute and turned. "Oh, hello Danny. I'm just fixing this trap. A ghost cyclops broke out of it."

"Do you need help?"

"Nah, I'm almost done." After a few tweaks, he stood up. "Ah, finished. Now, I guess it's time to show you the shortcut to Norman Bates."

"Sweet!" Danny smiled. While, Skulker started showing the shortcut, Danny asked, "So, what's the school like? You know, when you went."

"It was a blast. They had great teachers, meals, classes, and field trips. I was actually popular due to my ability to create weapons. I built my own armor I'm wearing."

"Wow, that's cool! And you didn't have help?"

"Nope. There was no reason for that. Besides, many ghosts aren't too great with electronic devices. There _was_ another student that specialized in inventions and technology, Technus, however he was beyond annoying. He always introduced himself in every conversation. And his introductions were at least five minutes long."

"Haha! You must have had your hands full!"

"Actually, I didn't hang out with him, so luckily I didn't deal with him as much."

"Oh."

"What about you, Danny? Do you have any human friends you want to talk about?"

"Well, I only have two friends back home. Sam and Tucker. Sam is a goth, and she is a vegetarian. Tucker is a techno geek who is the opposite of Sam for eating habits."

"And you?"

"I'm just a geek. And my former school's _biggest_ loser. I don't know why though."

"Well, I think that you may fit in at Norman Bates. Trust me. So, what are your plans for the future?"

"To be an astronaut. I always loved space ever since I was little."

"Nice choice."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, they reached the school. Then they headed back. Danny thanked Skulker for showing him around and headed home.

 **Yeah, I know. It's short. But deal with it. It doesn't need to be longer, even though it could be. I don't really care. It's my story. Hope you enjoyed what I put. By the way, Skulker also has a big role in the plot, so keep your eyes open and pens ready!**

 **Here is the registration sheet.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (ghost name if halfa)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Eye color(s):**

 **Hair color(s):**

 **Clothes casual:**

 **Sports clothes (include all forms):**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formalwear:**

 **Party clothes:**

 **Battle clothes:**

 **Average ghost abilities:**

 **Special ghost abilities (cannot be as or stronger than Danny):**

 **Ghostly obsession:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Side (good/bad/neutral):**

 **Status (ghost or halfa):**

 **Sexual orientation:**

 **Crush (optional):**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Background:**

 **Leave your registration in the feedback/comments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Now is time for school! Keep your guard up and preserve your stamina!**

 **Before we start, here are the OCs we have so far.**

 **Lilia Miyazaki- owned by akira45**

 **Rena Sullen- owned by Kittalia Phantom**

 **Andrew Read- owned by Hoytti**

 **Steve- BaconLover1800**

 **Morgan Haddis- Morganamomo**

 **Annasasia Annesley- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Sally Seal-Hoytti**

 **Amber Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Chase Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Gladia Crim- Cutiepie120048**

 **Daren Grainler~mine~**

 **Brander Henchland~mine~**

 **Michael Woodburrow~mine~**

 **Saffron Sulfurite~mine~**

 **Makoto Sulfrite~mine~**

 **Hawk- Hoytti**

 **James Martin~mine~**

 **Quinn Banshee~mine~**

 **Jeffrey Anderson~mine~**

 **John Foxtrot ~mine**

 **Hilda Augusta Ramora- Hoytti**

 **Leah Violet Rendell - LeahVRendell10**

 **Albert Arnold ~mine~**

 **Broderick Buford ~mine~**

 **Craig Clifford ~mine~**

 **Damien Donte ~mine~**

 **Dewey Banter ~mine~**

 **Ivory Irwin ~mine~**

 **Arvilla Ashanti ~mine~**

 **Asley Ashton ~mine~**

 **Azzie Allegra ~mine~**

 **Clémence Lisa ~mine~**

 **Noé Nolan ~mine~**

 **Yanis Maël ~mine~**

 **Domino Obsidian- kittylover05**

 **Jennifer Disco Dancer- Hoytti**

 **Maria Swing Dancer- Hoytti**

 **James Break Dancer- Hoytti**

 **Dawn Vonner- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Remember, OCs still can be added.**

 **Now, let the story begin!**

Danny woke up and got dressed. He then grabbed his backpack, transformed into his alter ego, and went downstairs. His mom and sister were already there. Jazz was eating breakfast and reading while Maddie, his mom, was cooking breakfast. Danny sat down as his mom placed a plate of food on the table, in front of him. He ate and thanked his mom for breakfast. He then said goodbye and went downstairs through the ghost portal. Today was his first day of school. He took the shortcut Skulker showed him and landed at the front of the school. As he was about to go inside, someone shouted, "Hey Danny!" He turned to see Shadow, a.k.a., Steve with Michael and Lilia. Danny smiled.

"Hey, you guys! You excited for school too?"

"Hell yeah we are!" Michael cheered. Lilia smiled.

"I can't wait for the sleeping class."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They went to the office to get their schedules and compared.

 _Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom_

 _8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History_

 _10:05-11:35 Energy balance_

 _11:40-12:10 Lunch_

 _12:15-1:45 Battle Training_

 _1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training_

 _Steve/Shadow_

 _8:30-10:00 Core Science_

 _10:05-11:35 Energy balance_

 _11:40-12:10 Lunch_

 _12:15-1:45 Ghost Zone History_

 _1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training_

 _Lilia Miyazaki/Scarlet Rose_

 _8:30-10:00 Energy balance_

 _10:05-11:35 Ghost Zone History_

 _11:40-12:10 Lunch_

 _12:15-11:45 Battle Training_

 _1:50-3:20 Core science_

 _Michael Woodburrow/Mike Fallre_

 _8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History_

 _10:05-11:35 Energy Balance_

 _11:40-12:10 Lunch_

 _12:15-11:45 Battle Training_

 _1:50-3:20 Core Science_

"We all have at least one class together, which is good!" Danny said.

"You and I have two." Michael told him.

"True. But I wonder why I don't have core science on here. You two have it."

"Perhaps it won't take you as long to learn about your core. Classes are based on potential, and the stronger ghosts don't normally take core science, or other basic classes." Lilia explained.

"Oh."

"But why do _I_ have to take Ghost Zone History? I already know about it!" Shadow complained.

"Stop complaining. We all have to take that class. It's sorta a first semester type of thing." Lilia scowled.

"Aye, it is." Michael agreed. Danny looked at him.

"Hey Michael?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a nickname?"

"Yeah, it's Mike. I also use my nickname in my ghost name. Mike Fall."

"Cool."

"If you say so, Danny."

They saw a bird like ghost fly by and shrugged. Lilia looked at her friends. "Well, we should get to class. We _don't_ want to be late on the first day of school."

The boys nodded Lilia and Shadow went their ways while Danny and Mike went to Ghost Zone History. There, they saw a lot of ghosts and a few halfas from the tour Skulker gave them. The duo decided to sit in the back. They talked for a few minutes until their teacher flew into the room. Everyone turned to face her as she set her belongings on her desk. "Alright everyone, we're going to start with attendance. Rena Sullen."

"Here."

"Amber Hunter"

"Here."

"Brander Henchland"

"Here." 

"Makoto Sulfrite"

"Present."

"Hawk"

"Here."

"Jeffrey Anderson"

"Present."

"Mike Fall"

"Yo."

"Danny Phantom"

"H-here."

"John Foxtrot" 

"Present."

"Leah Rendell" 

"Here."

"Broderick Buford" 

"Here."

"Dewey Banter"

"Here."

"Ivory Irwin "

"Present."

"Arvilla Ashanti."

"Here."

After calling a few other names, the teacher smiled. "Great! Everyone is here! My name is Ms. Ichiko. Welcome to Ghost Zone History! Now, where are the halfas in here?" Danny, Rena, Makoto Jeffery, Leah, Mike, and Ivory raised their hands. "Great! I'm glad to see a fair number of halfas here. It's relieving to see so many, even if they are rare."

Jeffrey raised an eyebrow. "So what if our kind is rare? Does that really matter?"

"Of course it does! Do you realize that some of the most famous characters in history were and are halfas? Pariah Dark himself was once a halfa!"

"Who the hell is Pariah Dark?!" Jeffrey scoffed. The teacher was offended by this.

Danny just simply rolled his eyes. "He is the Ghost King."

Jeffrey glared at him. "Oh yeah? How the fuck would a runt like you know?!"

"I heard about him." Danny answered, smirking. "And I didn't even need to act like a barking idiot to find out. Nor did I have to _offend_ the adults around me."

Jeffrey glared and shot an ectoblast at Danny, who turned intangible. The teacher stormed up to Jeffrey. "You do _not_ attack other students in this class, you understand?! Your behavior is _beyond_ terrible! Go to the office NOW!" She shouted, pointing at the door. As soon as Jeffrey left, she turned to Danny. "Mr. Phantom, would you enlighten the class with what you heard about Pariah Dark?"

"Sure. According to what I was told, he ruled the Ghost Zone for a while, but became corrupt. A group of ghosts teamed up and locked him up in the sarcophagus of forever sleep, or something like that. I also heard he was really powerful."

"Indeed he was. He was the only one able to control the crown of fire and the ring of rage. But most residents of the Ghost Zone often forget that he is a halfa and not full ghost."

Leah raised her hand. "Did the Ghost King have an heir or something? How about family? What were they like?"

"Pariah did have a wife, but she was human and therefore died at some point in time. Actually, he became crazed around the time she died."

"That's sad."

"Yes it is. And as for the heir situation, he has yet to choose one. But rumors have been spread that his wife died while pregnant with his child, who was to be reincarnated, according to the master of time. Can anyone tell me what his name is?"

At that exact moment, a voice entered Danny's head. _"Clockwork, dear child. Say Clockwork."_ Danny quickly looked around and noticed that nobody else heard the voice. Nervously, he raised his hand.

"I-is his name Clockwork?"

The teacher looked at him, bewildered. "It is. How did you learn, Phantom?"

"It was a guess, ma'am."

 _A guess? That's one hell of a guess!_ "My, Mr. Phantom, that was a lucky guess for you!"

Danny nodded. "So, uh what's the lesson for today?"

"Well, today is only the first day, which means that there is no lesson. Besides, classes are shortened, so for the rest of class, you children can talk. I'm going to check on Mr. Anderson while you talk. I leave Miss Rendell in charge. "With that, Ms. Ichiko left. Ivory stood up.

"Heck yeah! No teacher in the classroom!" She cheered, pumping her fist up in the air. Many other students did the same. Amber perked up.

"So, what should we talk about? Our possible cores?"

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted. Leah popped a Dib-Dab (a type of candy) in her mouth.

"Mine's a fire core."

"Cool! So is mine!" Amber stated.

"Dimensional core for me." Hawk mumbled.

"Water core!" Dewey announced.

"Nature core yo." Mike said smoothly.

"Me too." John yawned.

"My brother and I have poison cores." Makoto yawned. Then he looked at Danny. "What core do you have?"

"I-I don't know yet. I only had my powers for two months."

"Only two months? You're practically the baby in this class!"

Danny turned red. "I'm not a baby."

Mike laughed. "Danny, he meant that you're the least knowledged of your abilities. Though, I have to disagree. That ability you did during the tour was awesome!"

"Ability? Can we see?!" A group of kids begged.

"No!" Mike, Leah, and Rena shouted. Mike looked at them harshly.

"Remember how the school was majorly in rubbles the other day? That was from his, um uh," he looked at Danny, "What do you call it?"

"Ghostly wail."

"Alright then, his ghostly wail. And that's his special ability, disregarding core abilities."

Amber looked at Danny, shocked. "You caused that? No way!"

Danny turned green, blushing. "Hehe… It was an accident."

"That's so cool! Is it like a sonic scream?"

"Yeah."

"Then we've got the same ability! Though, mine isn't as destructive as yours!"

"C-cool."

"Wanna be friends babypop?"

"O-okay."

"So, what does your Ghostly Wail sound like? Mine sounds like a song."

Mike snickered. "Danny's sounds like the screams of those in agony and torment!"

Danny turned white. "I don't think she needed to know that. Actually, I think that nobody needed to know that."

"Chillax, Danny ghosts around here are okay with sounds like that. It's not like we're in the human world."

"True."

Just then, the bell rang for the students to go to their second class. Danny and Mike headed to Energy Balance. There, they met up with Shadow. They sat in the back. When Jeffrey walked into the room, the trio internally groaned. "Not him again." Danny thought aloud.

Shadow leaned over. "I heard that he was sent to the principal earlier."

"He was."

"What for?"

"Attacking me and disrespecting the teacher."

"So this kid was an ass."

"Yup." Mike and Danny replied in unison. A few minutes later, the teacher flew in.

"Alright, you punks. I'm Walker and your energy balance teacher for this year. Now before I do attendance I'm going to tell you that any form of rule breaking will NOT be tolerated in this classroom! Any swearing, any bullying, and you'll get a special trip to see what delinquents deal with, in PRISON! An entire day and night if you will! Got it?!" Everyone nodded in unison. "Good. Now for attendance. Annasasia Annesley."

"Here."

"Albert Arnold."

"Present."

"Chase Hunter."

"Here…"

"Gladia Crim."

"Here!"

"Brander Henchland"

"Up and ready, sir!"

"Makoto Sulfrite."

"Morning, sir."

"Mike Fall."

"Yo."

"Hawk"

"Present."

"James Martin."

"Here."

"Jeffrey Anderson."

"Here." 

"Craig Clifford."

"Morning!"

"Damien Donte."

"Here and ready for action!"

"Arvilla Ashanti."

"Present."

"Domino Obsidian."

"Here!"

"Danny Phantom."

"H-here sir."

 _I believe that he is the one that Ashcraft was talking about. I'll have to speak with him._ After a few more names being called, Walker said, "Good, everyone is here. Now, in this class, we are going to do different methods for balancing out energy as a ghost's energy can get out of control, and cause you to drop things, fall down if walking, turn invisible against your will, float while asleep, and other powers to fall out of your control. Here is where you get help with that. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Alright then, take the rest of class today to talk. We'll begin tomorrow." He told them. Everyone started to chat with one another. Walker went up to Danny. "Mr. Phantom?"

Danny looked up at him. "Yes sir?"

"I'd like to talk with you, out in the hallway."

Danny nodded. As soon as they were in the hallway, Walker turned to the young halfa. "Ms. Ashcraft told me about your energy development. How it's developing way too quickly."

"She did?"

"Yes she did. Which brings me the issue of helping you control that energy. I'm going to give you different methods than the rest of the class and you _must_ practice them at home every night. Got it punk?"

Danny nodded. "Yessir."

"Good. Now go to lunch. The bell's about to ring any minute now."

"Kay!" Danny ran to the cafeteria. When he saw the food choices, his jaw dropped in awe. There were food types from every country imaginable! He didn't know what to choose. As he was trying to figure out what to eat, the lunch lady noticed him.

"Are you alright dear? Do you need help?"

Danny looked up at her. ".I-I'm okay. Just trying to decide on what to eat. Thank you though."

"It's fine dear. But if you must know, I suggest that you get the soy flavored ramen with rice noodles and beef."

"Thanks. I guess I'll get that then."

"Of course!" She prepared his meal. When she gave it to him, he thanked her and sat down at a table just as ghosts and halfas started to swarm in. Soon enough, Danny had a full table. Shadow, Leah, Rena, Lilia, Mike, Amber, and a ghost that Danny didn't recognize, were there.

"Um, hi." He said to the boy. The boy looked up from his book.

"Hey. You must be Danny Phantom. I'm Andrew, the Librarian. Well, librarian in training at the moment."

"Nice to meet you Andrew."

"Likewise."

Amber smiled. So, how was second _class_?"

"I'm worried about getting in trouble with the teacher. He's really strict." Shadow stated. Mike nodded.

"Yeah, prison is no joke and using that as detention isn't exactly something that you want to deal with."

"I hope Jeffrey gets detention from him, because the kid's a real jerk." Danny grumbled. Shadow laughed.

"Now that is an understatement!"

Danny smirked. "You know, I think our hopes will not be dragged down. That kid will certainly break one of the rules."（╹◡╹）

"Hell yeah he will! And I will dance in joy when he does!" Mike told the table. They all cheered in retaliation. After lunch, they went to their third class. Danny, Lilia, and Mike went to Battle Training. It was a giant, empty room. Soon, everyone else was in there. The teacher rounded them up and grabbed his attendance sheet.

"Saffron Sulfurite!"

"Here!"

"James Martin!"

"Here!"

"Quinn Banshee!"

"Present!"

"Jeffrey Anderson!"

"Here!"

"Hilda Augusta!"

"Here!"

"Mike Fall!"

"Yo!"

"Albert Arnold!"

"Sir here sir!"

"Craig Clifford!"

"Present!"

"Arvilla Ashanti!"

"Aye!"

"Asley Ashton!"

"Here!"

"Yanis Maël!"

"Present!"

"Youngblood!"

A pirate kid shoots a cannonball at the wall, denting it. Seeing the dent, the teacher nodded. "Sidney Poindexter!"

"Here!"

"Lilia Miyazaki!"

"Here sir!"

"Danny Phantom!"

"Here."

"Great, everyone is here! Now in this class, we do exercises to get you into shape, help you control your current powers, and sparring to help with your self defense as well as offense. At the end of the semester, the top three in each Battle Training class will compete in the ghost tournament where all of the ghost schools compete against one another! And this year I am determined for us to win! Got it?!" Everyone nodded, a little intimidated. "Great! Now, time to assign you warriors partners! Saffron is with Lilia, James is with Sidney, Lilia is with Youngblood, Albert is with Arvilla, Quinn is with Mike, Hilda is with-"

The door slam opened as a girl ran in. "Sorry! The office messed up my schedule! I'm supposed to be here! Name's Dawn Vonner!"

"Alright, Dawn Vonner, you're with Hilda as your training partner!" The teacher said. The girl nodded and he continued. "And our last pair will be Danny and Jeffrey!"

Danny tensed. _Oh no. Why that kid out of all of them?_ He glanced over at Jeffrey who gave him the death glare. He gulped. _Yep, I'm screwed._

The teacher didn't notice. He clapped his hands. "Alright, get acquainted with your partners!"

Mike put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Good luck man."

Danny nodded and walked over to Jeffrey. They stared each other down in silence for five minutes before Jeffrey decided to break it. "You aren't going to survive a day against me."

"Screw you too." Danny muttered. "You stereotypical jerk."

"Know it all brat."

"Look who's talking, Mr. "I'm going to badmouth everyone and show no respect because my parents are ghost hunters" even though there are other halfas that have ghost hunters for parents."

"Oh yeah? Like who?!"

"Me, idiot."

"Bullshit. You? Son of ghost hunters? Yeah sure, and I'm a wussy ass girl!"

"I wouldn't say that to the female friends I have if I were you. Powers or not, they would kick your ass." Danny warned, thinking of what happened to a kid that said something similar around Sam. "Besides, I'm _not_ lying about my heritage. I have proof. Why don't you look up Fenton Works when you get home. You'll see my parents as well as my sister and I. Then we'll see who's hell really _froze_ over." The bell rang and everyone headed to their next class. Danny was surprised to see a ton of couches, bean bag chairs, and other comfy furniture. He sat on a couch and saw Shadow. He waved and the other boy noticed him. As Shadow sat down next to him, Danny smiled. "So, how was History?"

"Boring. How was Battle Training?"

"Terrible. Got partnered up with Jeffrey."

"Damn, that stinks."

"Tell me about it…" Danny sighed. "Okay, change of subjects, do you want to hang out in my town after school?"

"Sure, why not. You planning on inviting the others?"

"Yup."

Soon everyone was in class. The teacher came in and went to his desk. His body looked like the night sky while his head was white with red eyes and purple horns. "Afternoon class. Time for attendance. Andrew Read."

"Here!"

"Amber and Chase Hunter."

"Here…"

"Brander Henchland."

"Saffron and Makoto Sulfrite"

"Quinn Banshee"

"Here."

"Jeffrey Anderson."

"Here."

"John Foxtrot."

"Present."

"Hilda Augusta."

"Here."

"Leah Rendell."

"Present."

"Albert Arnold." 

"Here."

"Broderick Buford."

"Here."

"Dewey Banter." 

"Here!"

"Steve Shadow."

"Hi."

"Asley Ashton."

"Here!"

"Azzie Allegra." 

"Here!"

"Noé Nolan."

"Here."

"Dawn Vonner."

"Here."

"Danny Phantom."

"Here."

"Great, everyone is here! Now you guys are probably wondering, why the classroom looks the way it does. The reason to this is for practice as you won't be awake. Everyone' subconscious will be joined together in the dream realm as that is when you're your strongest. You will learn _new_ abilities that you will physically develop in the future. Some of you will be more powerful than others, however that doesn't mean that none of you can be craftier than others. There were many lower class ghosts that made it to the most well known and pulled off stunts many high class ghosts could pull off because they were crafty and cunning. Remember that. Now that you know what you are going to do, you all can hang around until the bell rings."

Everyone cheered and started to talk with one another. As soon as the bell rang, Danny, Shadow, Amber, and Andrew met up with Mike, Leah, and Rena. Danny walked up to them. "So, wanna hang out in my town?"

 **Hope the story was okay and sorry I haven't been active. Family visited this holiday. Well, here is the registration sheet.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (ghost name if halfa)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Eye color(s):**

 **Hair color(s):**

 **Clothes casual:**

 **Sports clothes (include all forms):**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formalwear:**

 **Party clothes:**

 **Battle clothes:**

 **Average ghost abilities:**

 **Special ghost abilities (cannot be as or stronger than Danny):**

 **Ghostly obsession:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Side (good/bad/neutral):**

 **Status (ghost or halfa):**

 **Sexual orientation:**

 **Crush (optional):**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Background:**

 **Leave your registration in the feedback/comments.**

 **Here are the student schedules for their first half year.**

 **Danny Fenton/Phantom**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Steve/Shadow**

 **8:30-10:00 Core Science**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Ghost Zone History**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Lilia**

 **8:30-10:00 Energy balance**

 **10:05-11:35 Ghost Zone History**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Core science**

 **Rena Sullen**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Battle Training**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Energy Balance**

 **1:50-3:20 Core Science**

 **Andrew Read**

 **8:30-10:00 Core Science**

 **10:05-11:35 Battle Training**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Morgan Haddis**

 **8:30-10:00 Battle Training**

 **10:05-11:35 Ghost Zone History**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Core science**

 **Annasasia Annesley**

 **8:30-10:00 Core Science**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Ghost Zone History**

 **Sally Seal**

 **8:30-10:00 Energy balance**

 **10:05-11:35 Battle Training**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Ghost Zone History**

 **Amber Hunter**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Battle Training**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Chase Hunter**

 **8:30-10:00 Battle Training**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Gladia Crim**

 **8:30-10:00 Battle Training**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Ghost Zone History**

 **Daren Grainler**

 **8:30-10:00 Battle Training**

 **10:05-11:35 Ghost Zone History**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Core Science**

 **Brander Henchland**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy Balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Michael Woodburrow**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy Balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Core Science**

 **Saffron Sulfurite**

 **8:30-10:00 Core Science**

 **10:05-11:35 Ghost Zone History**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Makoto Sulfrite**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy Balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Hawk**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy Balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Core Science**

 **James Martin**

 **8:30-10:00 Core Science**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy Balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Ghost Zone History**

 **Quinn Banshee**

 **8:30-10:00 Core science**

 **10:05-11:35 Ghost Zone History**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Jeffrey Anderson**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **John Foxtrot**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Battle Training**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Hilda Augusta**

 **8:30-10:00 Core Science**

 **10:05-11:35 Ghost Zone History**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Leah Violet Rendell**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Battle Training**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Albert Arnold**

 **8:30-10:00 Core Science**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Broderick Buford**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Battle Training**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Craig Clifford**

 **8:30-10:00 Core Science**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy Balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Ghost Zone History**

 **Damien Donte**

 **8:30-10:00 Core Science**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy Balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Ghost Zone History**

 **Dewey Banter**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Battle Training**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Ivory Irwin**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Battle Training**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Core Science**

 **Arvilla Ashanti**

 **8:30-10:00 Ghost Zone History**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy Balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Core Science**

 **Asley Ashton**

 **8:30-10:00 Energy Balance**

 **10:05-11:35 Ghost Zone History**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Azzie Allegra**

 **8:30-10:00 Core Science**

 **10:05-11:35 Ghost Zone History**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Clémence Lisa**

 **8:30-10:00 Core Science**

 **10:05-11:35 Battle Training**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Ghost Zone History**

 **Noé Nolan**

 **8:30-10:00 Energy Balance**

 **10:05-11:35 Battle Training**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**

 **Yanis Maël**

 **8:30-10:00 Battle Training**

 **10:05-11:35 Ghost Zone History**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Core Science**

 **Domino Obsidian**

 **8:30-10:00 Battle Training**

 **10:05-11:35 Energy Balance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Ghost Zone History**

 **Jennifer Disco Dancer**

 **8:30-10:00 Battle Training**

 **10:05-11:35 Dance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Ghost Zone History**

 **Maria Swing Dancer**

 **8:30-10:00 Battle Training**

 **10:05-11:35 Dance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-11:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Ghost Zone History**

 **James Break Dancer**

 **8:30-10:00 Battle Training**

 **10:05-11:35 Dance**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Library**

 **1:50-3:20 Ghost Zone History**

 **Dawn Vonner**

 **8:30-100:00 Energy Balance**

 **10:05-11:35 Ghost Zone History**

 **11:40-12:10 Lunch**

 **12:15-1:45 Battle Training**

 **1:50-3:20 Nocturne Strength Training**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kay, everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I have been kinda busy, and don't like rushing my stories too often.**

 **Anyway, OCs are still allowed to be added. And here are the ones we have so far.**

 **Lilia Miyazaki- owned by akira45**

 **Rena Sullen- owned by Kittalia Phantom**

 **Andrew Read- owned by Hoytti**

 **Steve- BaconLover1800**

 **Morgan Haddis- Morganamomo**

 **Annasasia Annesley- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Sally Seal-Hoytti**

 **Amber Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Chase Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Gladia Crim- Cutiepie120048**

 **Daren Grainler~mine~**

 **Brander Henchland~mine~**

 **Michael Woodburrow~mine~**

 **Saffron Sulfurite~mine~**

 **Makoto Sulfrite~mine~**

 **Hawk- Hoytti**

 **James Martin~mine~**

 **Quinn Banshee~mine~**

 **Jeffrey Anderson~mine~**

 **John Foxtrot ~mine**

 **Hilda Augusta Ramora- Hoytti**

 **Leah Violet Rendell - LeahVRendell10**

 **Albert Arnold ~mine~**

 **Broderick Buford ~mine~**

 **Craig Clifford ~mine~**

 **Damien Donte ~mine~**

 **Dewey Banter ~mine~**

 **Ivory Irwin ~mine~**

 **Arvilla Ashanti ~mine~**

 **Asley Ashton ~mine~**

 **Azzie Allegra ~mine~**

 **Clémence Lisa ~mine~**

 **Noé Nolan ~mine~**

 **Yanis Maël ~mine~**

 **Domino Obsidian- kittylover05**

 **Jennifer Disco Dancer- Hoytti**

 **Maria Swing Dancer- Hoytti**

 **James Break Dancer- Hoytti**

 **Dawn Vonner- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Morning-Star-1871**

 **Daniella Fenton- Nintendo Girl106734**

"Mom! I brought some friends over! Hope you don't mind!" Danny shouted on top of his lungs as he, along with Steve, Amber, Andrew, Mike, Leah, and Rena, came through his ghost portal into the basement. They walked upstairs to see Danny's mom, Maddie Fenton. She looked at them and smiled at her son.

"Okay hun, just don't tell your father they're ghosts, okay?"

"Okay."

Leah, Steve and Rena glanced at each other before looking up at Maddie. "Actually, Mrs. Fenton, Leah, Steve, and I are halfas." Rena told the woman.

"Alright then, I'll remember that. Now go have fun you guys."

The children nodded and left the house. They walked down the sidewalk, they bumped into Sam and Tucker, who were walking to Danny's house. They smiled. "Danny! How was your first day of school in the Ghost Zone?!"

Danny laughed. "It was great. I even made a few friends. Sam, Tucker, meet Leah, Rena, Steve, Mike, Andrew, and Amber."

The human teens looked at the ghosts and halfas behind their friend. Tucker smiled and held out his hand. The ghosts and halfas shook it. Sam simply waved, not wanting to make physical contact due to her goth ways. Danny smiled awkwardly. "So, uh, welcome to Amity Park! Home to Casper High, Floody Waters, the country's largest mall, and the weirdest named restaurants. So, you guys wanna go to the park or something?"

Everyone nodded. They went to the park, talking the entire way. When they arrived, Danny took out a frisbee. "So, who wants to play?"

"Me!" Everyone, besides Sam and Andrew, replied. The duo sat down under a tree. Everyone looked down at them. Sam rose an eyebrow.

"What? It's too sunny outside." She stated. Andrew held out a book. Everyone else shrugged and began to play. After a few tosses, Tucker accidentally threw the frisbee into a tree.

"Whoops!"

Amber whistled. "So who's gonna get it?"

"I will." Mike volunteered. He flew up and grabbed it. "Yo, Steve! Catch!" He threw the frisbee at the weather halfa, who eagerly caught it. He then threw it to Rena, who threw it to Danny, who threw it to Leah. The group continued playing until the sun began to set. It was then when they decided that they should get something to eat. They all started to walk out of the park, Sam and Andrew included.

"Anybody up for Nasty Burger?" Tucker suggested.

Amber raised an eyebrow. " _Nasty Burger_? What type of name for a restaurant is that?"

"Actually, it used to be called Tasty Burger, but some seniors from a few years back decided to change the T to a N as some senior prank. Ever since, people around town kept it that way." Danny explained.

"Personally, I think that Tasty Burger would be a dull name, so I'm glad that it's called the Nasty Burger." Sam admitted.

"Interesting…" Amber muttered. _The name is still weird though._

"So who's game?" Tucker asked.

Everyone nodded and watched as the techno geek pumped his fist in the air. They laughed. Then their stomachs growled. Because of this, they decided to take the shortcut to Nasty Burger, that way they could eat as soon as possible. They sat down and grabbed menus. When they finished choosing what they wanted to eat; they began to debate over who should get up to order. Danny sighed. "I'll go."

Steve looked at him. "Thank you for volunteering by tribute. Your sacrifice won't go in v-"

"Oh shut up, Steve! The Hunger Games aren't even cool anymore!" Leah groaned. Danny snorted as he walked up to the counter. The woman at the counter looked at him.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. Can I have an order of five burgers, one cheese pizza, and a salad?"

The woman nodded. "That'll be $18.96."

Danny handed the woman the cash. He then waited until the woman brought out the order. He thanked her before bringing the food back to his table. The group cheered, discluding Sam, who simply smiled. The food was distributed out and everyone began to eat. While eating, Rena looked over at Danny. "So, have any ghosts come through your portal without permission yet?"

Danny thought for a moment. "I don't think so, unless Ms. Ashcraft coming to invite me to the school counts."

Leah's eyes widened. "The _principal_ herself invited you?! You are so lucky! She only goes to those who are important!"

Danny looked down. "B-but I'm not important. I'm just another half ghost."

Amber. "Nah, that ain't true, babypop. In my dimension, you are the savior of the Ghost Zone as well as Earth's hero. Also, in my dimension, there are only three halfas: you, Vlad Plasmius, and your clone Dani."

"Amber, I don't have a clone."

"Not in this world you don't, however, in my world, you do. She's called Dani with an _I_ , short for Danielle. She's about twelve and the only stabilized clone of yours that didn't turn into ectoplasmic goo."

"Damn. Well, at least there's a lot of halfas here in this dimension. That way we aren't lonely."

Steve sighed. "Danny, as true as that is, we are still a rare species. Only one percent of the ghosts are halfas, and there are less ghosts than there are humans. Not only that, but we are also more powerful than average ghosts, as we are the bridges between the land of the living and the Ghost Zone."

Mike smirked. "Which makes us boss ass bitches!"

"Mike!" Rena and Leah shouted. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"There are still powerful ghosts, you know. Besides, power isn't everything."

Sam smiled. "Now those are words of wisdom."

"Thank you."

Everyone's attention sent towards Tucker as the techno geek burped. He looked around nervous and embarrassed. "Hehe… Excuse me?"

"Wow, _real good_ catch Tucker. It's like _no one_ heard that." Sam said sarcastically.

"Why thank… Wait." Tucker caught onto the sarcasm. "Hey!"

Everybody laughed as Danny's phone rang. He answered. "Hello?"

"Danny, it's time to come home and for your friends to go back to their homes as well. It's starting to get late." Came Danny's mom.

"Okay mom. Love you."

"Love you too, Danny." She hung up and so did Danny. He put his phone in his pocket and looked at his friends.

"Guys, it's time to get going."

Everyone groaned. "But it's not even that late!" Steve complained. "No fair!"

"Uh Steve? The fact that my mom is even letting me near ghosts and other halfas at all is a blessing. So what if _I_ have a curfew? It's not going to affect you, so long as you're either in the Ghost Zone or another halfa's town."

"Point."

"Kay, now let's go."

Danny said goodbye to Sam and Tucker before he and the others went back to his house. They said their farewells and thanked Maddie for allowing them over before entering the Ghost Zone to go to their homes. Danny said goodnight to his mom and sister and went to bed. After a few minutes, Jack came in the door.

"Hey Mads! Vladdie said that he is gonna come over this weekend if it was okay with the family and I said that he can!"

Maddie smiled. "That's nice, dear. Did you get the groceries like I asked?"

"Yep! They're right here!" Jack replied, holding up a few bags. He handed them to his wife.

"Thank you dear. Now, the cookies are on the table if you are hungry."

"Thanks Mads! I'll go eat them right now!" He ran into the kitchen. Jazz looked at her mom.

"Jeez, talk about cramming." She commented.

"I know. Now give me a hug goodnight. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Kay, mom." Jazz hugged Maddie. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetie."

And with that, the Fenton children went to bed, parents doing the same soon after.

 **Yeah, yeah. It's short. But like I said, I plan things out like this for a reason. Hope you enjoyed the chapter though.**

 **Anyway, here is the registration sheet.**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname (ghost name if halfa)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Eye color(s):**

 **Hair color(s):**

 **Clothes casual:**

 **Sports clothes (include all forms):**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formalwear:**

 **Party clothes:**

 **Battle clothes:**

 **Average ghost abilities:**

 **Special ghost abilities (cannot be as or stronger than Danny):**

 **Ghostly obsession:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Family:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Side (good/bad/neutral):**

 **Status (ghost or halfa):**

 **Sexual orientation:**

 **Crush (optional):**

 **Ethnicity:**

 **Background:**

 **Leave your registration in the feedback/comments and please review and subscribe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Here is chapter nine! Wow things are actually getting done!**

 **OCs are still allowed to be added. And here are the ones we have so far.**

 **Lilia Miyazaki- owned by akira45**

 **Rena Sullen- owned by Kittalia Phantom**

 **Andrew Read- owned by Hoytti**

 **Steve- BaconLover1800**

 **Morgan Haddis- Morganamomo**

 **Annasasia Annesley- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Sally Seal-Hoytti**

 **Amber Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Chase Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Gladia Crim- Cutiepie120048**

 **Daren Grainler~mine~**

 **Brander Henchland~mine~**

 **Michael Woodburrow~mine~**

 **Saffron Sulfurite~mine~**

 **Makoto Sulfrite~mine~**

 **Hawk- Hoytti**

 **James Martin~mine~**

 **Quinn Banshee~mine~**

 **Jeffrey Anderson~mine~**

 **John Foxtrot ~mine**

 **Hilda Augusta Ramora- Hoytti**

 **Leah Violet Rendell - LeahVRendell10**

 **Albert Arnold ~mine~**

 **Broderick Buford ~mine~**

 **Craig Clifford ~mine~**

 **Damien Donte ~mine~**

 **Dewey Banter ~mine~**

 **Ivory Irwin ~mine~**

 **Arvilla Ashanti ~mine~**

 **Asley Ashton ~mine~**

 **Azzie Allegra ~mine~**

 **Clémence Lisa ~mine~**

 **Noé Nolan ~mine~**

 **Yanis Maël ~mine~**

 **Domino Obsidian- kittylover05**

 **Jennifer Disco Dancer- Hoytti**

 **Maria Swing Dancer- Hoytti**

 **James Break Dancer- Hoytti**

 **Dawn Vonner- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Morning-Star- rangerfan1871**

 **Daniella Fenton- Nintendo Girl106734**

 **Brooklyn Skye- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Melanie Spencer- Alex**

 **Brianna Wallace- princessbinas**

 **Well, time to get on with the story!**

"Alright you punks, the first step to balancing energy is meditation. We need to calm our energy levels and find inner peace. In order to do that, we are going to do breathing exercises." The teacher, Walker instructed. Then he saw Jeffrey chewing gum and not paying attention. "Mr. Anderson! Pay attention!"

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked at Walker, not caring about what he had to say. Many other students snickered under their breath because of the fact Jeffrey got in trouble. But Danny, Shadow, and Mike were dissatisfied with only the warning. They wanted him to get a full out detention, especially considering how many ghosts and halfas that the kid bullied in the past week. They went back to their class work, Danny secretly doing the exercises Walker told him to do. Shadow did notice this, but said nothing as he overheard Danny's conversation a few day prior. He knew about Danny's dangerous power levels and the rate to which they developed.

Danny, of course, had no knowledge of this. He thought no one other than his teacher knew of his energy levels. So when he noticed Shadow watching him, he started to pretend to do what everyone else was doing. Shadow rolled his eyes. " _It's a bit too late for that, Dan-Dan._ " He whispered. " _I know what you were doing already._ "

Danny blushed in embarrassment. " _Don't call me that. It sounds stupid._ "

Shadow smirked. " _Sure, Danny. But only if you call me your lord and master."_

" _I'm_ _ **not**_ _calling you that."_

" _Then I'm not gonna get rid of your nickname, Dan-Dan."_ Shadow teased. Danny elbowed him in the stomach. The young weather halfa winced. " _Okay, I deserved that._ "

" _Yes you did._ "

Mike silently snickered. " _Ya both really know how to put on a show, don't ya?"_

" _We do try our best."_ Danny quietly joked. Shadow nodded and a mischievous smile spread across his face.

" _But the ultimate show of the day is only beginning. Time to punish the little bully of the class._ " He whispered, secretly pointing a finger at Jeffrey. A small bolt of lightning was released from his fingertips and struck the target in the butt.

"WHAT THE FUCKING PUSSY ASSED BITCH!" Jeffrey screamed on top of his lungs as he jumped three feet up. Everyone looked at him, some trying to hold in their laughter while others were completely shocked. Walker glared.

"Detention Punk! For swearing and disrupting the class!"

"But-"

"No buts! After class you are coming with me to serve your detention!"

Just then, the announcements crackled in. "Due to some property damage, the school has been shut down. All of the students, excluding Jeffrey, cheered in joy. They grabbed their books and left the classroom to join the other students. When the room consisted of only Jeffrey and Walker, Jeffrey gulped. _I'm so doomed._

*linebreak*

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Danny shouted on top of his lungs as he walked upstairs. Jack and Maddie looked at him and smiled.

"Well, someone's home early!" Jack said before giving one of his investigator expressions. "You're not skipping, are ya?"

The young halfa shook his head. "No dad, school was let out early. Something about a science project in one of the chemistry classes going wrong. But they said that the issue will be solved by tomorrow."

"That must have been one heck of an experiment." Maddie commented. "Anyway, Vlad's coming over today."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Really? What for?"

"He said he wanted to visit frequently to _check up_ on us." She replied, winking. Danny caught the hint.

"Oh." Danny smirked. "I understand. Cool. I'll be up in my room doing my homework." He informed as he went upstairs. His mother nodded while his father went on to fix the Ghost Gabber. Once Danny was in his room, he went onto his computer and began researching meditation methods. But he couldn't concentrate. Just what caused the explosion? And why doesn't anyone at school seem to know? Danny rubbed his temples as he pushed himself away from the computer. "Nothing makes sense."

 _*flashback*_

 _Danny was walking out of the school with Mike and Shadow just as a girl that practically looked like a humanoid disco ball approached them. "Hey, do you know who caused the destruction of my perfect dance routine? Cause I'm gonna crush them!"_

 _Shadow rolled his eyes and looked at the girl coldly. "No one cares about your routine, Jennifer. And as for your question, we don't know. Now quit bugging us."_

 _Jennifer huffed before leaving. Danny sighed. "She's got a good point, you know. What caused the damage to the school? And why?"_

 _Mike playfully elbowed him. "Looks like someone is into criminal investigation!"_

 _Danny blushed. "No I'm not."_

" _Sure. And the majority of the Ghost Zone isn't green. Anyway, I know someone who had class where the school was damaged. Her name is Melanie."_

 _At the sound of her name, Melanie appeared. "Hey Mike."_

 _Mike facepalmed. "Why were you invisible?"_

" _Hiding from Jeffrey's goons. On a different note, I have no idea what happened. One minute the classroom was fine, then the next it was destroyed. No one knows what happened. Not a single person."_

 _*end of flashback*_

Danny was thrown out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" He called out

"It's me, Daniel. May I come in?"

"Sure." Danny answered.

Vlad opened the door and walked into the room. "How are you adjusting to schooling in the Ghost Zone?"

"It's fine. I made a few friends there and the classes are fun. Well, except for history. That's sorta a bore. The teachers are nice for the most part. But there are a few bullies. The leader of them is named Jeffrey. He's worse than Dash. But he did get detention today, so that's good."

"I'm glad you are enjoying school. What classes are you taking?"

"Ghost Zone History, Energy Balance, Battle Training, and Nocturne Strength Training. I'm gonna get a different set of classes during the spring. Don't know what they are though."

"Well, I bet that they will be great classes as well. On a different note, I want to set up times where I can help you with controlling your powers. I believe it's necessary for you to learn as much as you can as soon as you can. Especially if your powers are developing as fast as your mother says they are."

Danny's eyes sparkled. "Really? You're gonna teach me? That's awesome! I can't wait to tell Sam and Tucker!"

Vlad, regardless of secretly knowing who the young halfa was talking about, decided to look confused and raise an eyebrow. "And who might they be? I've heard you mention them before, but not to full extent."

Danny rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry about that! Sam and Tucker are my best friends. Sam is a gothic vegetarian who I met in seventh grade. She's cool, but never call her Samantha if you value your life because she becomes the kraken when that happens. Tucker is a techno genius who I've known since kindergarten. He and I are pretty tight. We know everything about each other and treat each other like brothers. Anyway, they both were there when I got my powers."

"Were they the ones who dared you to go into the portal?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. "How do you… oh wait, mom told you. My bad. Well, to answer your question, yeah. Mainly it was Sam. She wanted a picture of me inside for her scrapbook. Tucker told me to be careful because I'm a bit clumsy."

"How cautious of your friend Tucker. He seems to sincerely care about you."

The young halfa laughed. "Yeah, that's Tucker for you. He's always looking out for people he cares about, even if he gets scared pretty easily. Especially of hospitals. I don't know why though."

"Well, he is indeed right to hate such places. The doctors don't know what they're doing half the time. And the medicines are atrocious."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that with all the side effects that are listed in commercials."

They two were interrupted by the swing of the door. "HELLO V-MAN AND DANNY BOY! WHEN JAZZ GETS HOME WE ALL ARE GOING OUT TO EAT! DANNY, I INVITED YOUR FRIENDS!"

The moment that Jack began yelling, both halfas winced as their ears ringed. After recovering, Danny looked up at his father. "Cool dad. But _please_ don't bring us all in the RV. That thing's a death trap."

"Not to worry kiddo! And I'll be driving!" Jack said. Danny turned white, but Jack didn't notice. "We'll be leaving in ten minutes!" He informed before leaving the room. Danny sighed.

"Sometimes I hate super hearing." He said as he rubbed his ears. The older halfa laughed.

"Well, every power has a burden, dear boy."

"It's still a pain though."

"I know it is. But remember the upsides to your powers, alright?" Vlad insisted. Danny hesitated before nodding. Vlad smiled. "Good. Now let's head downstairs."

"Okay!"


	10. Chapter 10

**OCs are still allowed to be added, but not for long. Here are the ones that we do during have so far.**

 **Lilia Miyazaki- owned by akira45**

 **Rena Sullen- owned by Kittalia Phantom**

 **Andrew Read- owned by Hoytti**

 **Steve- BaconLover1800**

 **Morgan Haddis- Morganamomo**

 **Annasasia Annesley- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Sally Seal-Hoytti**

 **Amber Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Chase Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Gladia Crim- Cutiepie120048**

 **Daren Grainler~mine~**

 **Brander Henchland~mine~**

 **Michael Woodburrow~mine~**

 **Saffron Sulfurite~mine~**

 **Makoto Sulfrite~mine~**

 **Hawk- Hoytti**

 **James Martin~mine~**

 **Quinn Banshee~mine~**

 **Jeffrey Anderson~mine~**

 **John Foxtrot ~mine**

 **Hilda Augusta Ramora- Hoytti**

 **Leah Violet Rendell - LeahVRendell10**

 **Albert Arnold ~mine~**

 **Broderick Buford ~mine~**

 **Craig Clifford ~mine~**

 **Damien Donte ~mine~**

 **Dewey Banter ~mine~**

 **Ivory Irwin ~mine~**

 **Arvilla Ashanti ~mine~**

 **Asley Ashton ~mine~**

 **Azzie Allegra ~mine~**

 **Clémence Lisa ~mine~**

 **Noé Nolan ~mine~**

 **Yanis Maël ~mine~**

 **Domino Obsidian- kittylover05**

 **Jennifer Disco Dancer- Hoytti**

 **Maria Swing Dancer- Hoytti**

 **James Break Dancer- Hoytti**

 **Dawn Vonner- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Morning-Star- rangerfan1871**

 **Daniella Fenton- Nintendo Girl106734**

 **Brooklyn Skye- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Melanie Spencer- Alex**

 **Brianna Wallace- princessbinas**

 **Sarah Devita- AstroGravity Phan**

Back in the original DP universe…

Danny Phantom, all time superhero around the world, was lying in his room. It has been a month since he saved the world from the disasteroid. And one thing has been bugging him. He kept on thinking about it when his phone began to ring. He saw that it was Tucker so he answered. "Hey Tuck."

"Hey man, why aren't you hanging out with Sam and I? Is something bugging you?"

"Yeah. I'm just wondering what happened to Vlad is all. I mean, he literally disappeared after the whole disasteroid thing and no one seen him since."

"Maybe he got hit by the disasteroid." Tucker suggested. "Or maybe he killed himself. You know how he is or was."

"Yeah, but I have this weird feeling that he might be alive."

"Don't sweat it man! If he is, he sure as hell ain't gonna bother you, so don't worry about it!"

"Sure. Well, tell Sam I love her. Bye Tuck."

"Bye Danny. And remember not to worry too much!"

"Roger that!" Danny said before hanging up. He got out of bed and went down to the basement. "I guess I should ask Clockwork about what happened." He thought out loud to himself before entering the portal.

DP Ghost school universe…

"Hey you guys!"

Sam and Tucker turned to see Danny. They smiled and replied in unison, "Hey Danny!"

Danny gave each one of them a fist bump. "You guys are gonna flip when you hear what happened at school today. So today during Nocturne Strength Training, Amber got into a fight with her brother over who has got better genetics, and they took it into the real world! They were physically fighting in their sleep as well as in the dream world. When the class exited the dream realm, half the school was in flames!"

Tucker laughed. "Only the in the Ghost Zone can a school be destroyed from students fighting and then be in perfect condition the next day."

Sam nodded. "I wish our school would be destroyed like that. It'd be nice to have a few days without having to hear Paulina talk about herself." She said. Danny glanced at Tucker, who shrugged. Then they looked back at Sam, knowing that she was plotting creative ways to kill the A-Listers. The duo subconsciously laughed, causing Sam to glare at them. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!"

"I sure hope not!" Sam snapped. She turned and walked away. When she was out of earshot, the boys sighed in relief.

"Thank god she didn't kill us." Tucker said.

Danny looked at him. "Now that I agree with."

Once again back in the Original DP universe…

"Clockwork? Are you here?" Danny called out as he entered the clock tower. He waited a minute for a reply.

"Of course I am, Danny. I have time to watch over, remember?"

"Oh, right…" The young halfa laughed awkwardly. "Anyway, what happened to-"

"I sent him to another dimension. One that'll need him."

"What type of dimension would need a fruitloop like him?!"

"There are plenty where he's necessary. There just so happens to be one dimension where their Vlad, who was needed, ended up dying. So I sent him there."

"But he's evil Clockwork!"

"Not entirely, because like everyone else, discluding Dan of course, he _does_ have a good side. He just needs to discover it."

Danny sighed. "You are the master of time. I guess I'll believe you for now."

 **Yeah this is short. And yeah, I don't give a fuck. I have my reasons.**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone!**

 **Just to let you know, this story is taking a while to update because I am mainly focusing most of my attention on my Phantom in Jump City fanfic, trying to get it done in order to start the next phase, which will result in a new crossover story as it's continuance. When that is dealt with, I will update this story more often. And speaking of updates, I must say all of you who have submitted OCs are very creative. Later on when I begin to update the story more efficiently, I'll probably have links to sketches of your characters in my interpretation as a gift for you guys.**

 **Here are the current OCs submitted:**

 **Lilia Miyazaki- owned by akira45**

 **Rena Sullen- owned by Kittalia Phantom**

 **Andrew Read- owned by Hoytti**

 **Steve- BaconLover1800**

 **Morgan Haddis- Morganamomo**

 **Annasasia Annesley- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Sally Seal-Hoytti**

 **Amber Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Chase Hunter- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Gladia Crim- Cutiepie120048**

 **Daren Grainler~mine~**

 **Brander Henchland~mine~**

 **Michael Woodburrow~mine~**

 **Saffron Sulfurite~mine~**

 **Makoto Sulfrite~mine~**

 **Hawk- Hoytti**

 **James Martin~mine~**

 **Quinn Banshee~mine~**

 **Jeffrey Anderson~mine~**

 **John Foxtrot ~mine**

 **Hilda Augusta Ramora- Hoytti**

 **Leah Violet Rendell - LeahVRendell10**

 **Albert Arnold ~mine~**

 **Broderick Buford ~mine~**

 **Craig Clifford ~mine~**

 **Damien Donte ~mine~**

 **Dewey Banter ~mine~**

 **Ivory Irwin ~mine~**

 **Arvilla Ashanti ~mine~**

 **Asley Ashton ~mine~**

 **Azzie Allegra ~mine~**

 **Clémence Lisa ~mine~**

 **Noé Nolan ~mine~**

 **Yanis Maël ~mine~**

 **Domino Obsidian- kittylover05**

 **Jennifer Disco Dancer- Hoytti**

 **Maria Swing Dancer- Hoytti**

 **James Break Dancer- Hoytti**

 **Dawn Vonner- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Morning-Star- rangerfan1871**

 **Daniella Fenton- Nintendo Girl106734**

 **Brooklyn Skye- Kittalia Phantom**

 **Melanie Spencer- Alex**

 **Brianna Wallace- princessbinas**

 **Sarah Devita- AstroGravity Phan**

 **Jesika Spencer**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

It was a dry day at school. Everyone in Ghost Zone History was tired and bored. Some kids were sleeping in class while others were playing on their phones and talking with one another. The same was for Danny and Mike, who were telling jokes with one another. Well, at least they were until the teacher came into the classroom with someone behind her. "Good morning class! We have a new student today! Why don't you introduce yourself!" She stepped out of the way to reveal a sixteen year old girl. She had blue hair with purple at the tips that matched her bright sky blue eyes. Her skin was slightly tan, which made her look as if she had been soaking in the sun at the beach the day prior. Her dark gray hoodie and black pants instantly contrasted with her bright bluish-green top and tennis shoes. She silently waved.

"Hi. My name's Jessy Specter." The new halfa introduced.

"Hi Jessy!" The class replied. Jessy quietly sat in an empty seat towards the back of the class. When students would glance over at her, she'd return a smile. Mike was disgusted.

"She's way too preppy." He muttered. Danny sighed.

"Why do you think that?"

"She keeps smiling at people. Only preppy people constantly smile like that."

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

Hawk, who had sharp hearing as a bird, perked up. "Danny's right you know. She might actually be shy and kind."

"Shut up Hawk." Mike silently barked. The feathered spirit silenced himself instantly, causing the toxic green eyes of his friend to narrow.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Eh, he interrupted our conversation."

Danny facepalmed. "Jeez, what am I going to do with you?"

"You're the one who decided to become friends with an Italian."

"Point."

Class went on, and before everyone knew it, the bell rang, issuing that it was time to go second class. Danny and Mike went to energy balance class and sat next to Steve, who grinned. "Guess what I found out." The weather halfa whispered.

"What?" The two boys questioned, completely curious.

"Logan Paul recorded and made fun of a dead body while he was in Japan. Now there's a petition going around to get him deleted off of YouTube!"

Danny gasped. "No way! I have to sign it!"

Mike scratched his head, confused. "Who's Logan Paul?" He asked. The space nerd looked at him and shrugged.

"He's this annoying youtuber who makes offensive videos on every serious topic and gets paid for it. I'm actually surprised that nobody killed him yet."

Steve laughed. "Same here!"

There was a loud slam of the classroom door, and in came Jeffrey. The entire class rolled their eyes, all of them thinking _What is it this time?_ They silenced in hopes of not getting targeted by the bully. But that never stopped him from being an ass anyway. So long as the teacher wasn't in the room, that is. Most kids in the room would stay invisible to hide or keep their ecto field up if they were strong enough. The ones who didn't do that were Danny, Steve, Mike (them Italians lol), and Chase. Danny and Steve knew they were stronger than the boy, and Mike and Chase were just way too stubborn to ever give in to anyone believed to be some self entitled moron.

Jeffrey knew this too, and he always tried to get the best of them, especially Danny. The phantom was a pain in his side since day one. Jeffrey felt as if he was blamed for everything when he and Danny fought, and seeing the special treatment the kid got only proved Jeffrey's point even more. He would watch as mean teachers such as Walker treat Danny with more leniency than everyone else. There was even a time where he "accidentally" let out his Ghostly Wail during class while yawning, destroying the entire school in the process, and Phantom got away with it! Jeffrey couldn't stand it.

Of course the boy didn't realize how hard it was for Danny to control his powers. The rate of growth in power that the young halfa experienced was increasing dramatically. The Ghostly Wail was only one accident. Many other issues have occurred as well. Multiple times when sleeping in his home, he would fall into the Ghost Zone through random portals he opened. When he would get angry, sometimes nearby objects would explode. And within the couple weeks he had been in school, he found out his core the hardest way imaginable: almost freezing to death. That was why his teachers gave him sympathy points, why they treated him differently. He was in need of extra help. And today was no different.

"Ahh!" Danny flew right from where he was sitting just as cracks opened up from the ground with flames spurring from them. In a panic, other students jumped and ran to the other side of the class, desperately trying to get ahold of the fire extinguisher. Mr. Walker sighed and yanked the extinguisher off the wall and put the fire out himself before looking up at the embarrassed young halfa.

"You alright punk?"

"Y-yeah. S- sorry about"

"Don't apologize for something you cannot control yet. That's against my rules." The ghost interrupted.

"O-okay."

"Alright," Walker turned, "Get back to work you punks! Class isn't over yet!"

Without hesitation, all the children scurried to their seats, afraid of Walker's punishment. Well, everyone except Jeffrey, whose hands were shaped into fists. "What the fuck! Why doesn't _he_ get in trouble for that?! He set the class on fire!"

The police chief crossed his arms. "Detention for you, Mr. Anderson! In the jail!"

"What! No fair! He should be the one going to jail, not me!" The teen shouted, pointing at Danny. "He's the real threat here!"

"That's enough, young man!" Walker snapped his fingers and two ghost guards appeared, dragging the rotten, swearing boy out of the classroom. As the door shut, everyone went back to their normal class activities for the day.

 **Alright, that's it for now. There will be more chapters to come, and they will be better. Anyway, in all due time, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Please review and subscribe!**


End file.
